For her, for me
by RealJayPeep
Summary: What if Kurama was friends with Kushina when she was alive? What if Kurama took the body of Naruto's twin, who died during birth? It probably sucks cuz its my first fanfic, but pls still read! WARNINGS: Possible OOC, Rated M for mainly cursing.
1. Prologue: Loss

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Kurama/?, Naruto/?

**Notes: **This is my first fanfiction and I honesty have no idea what the hell I'm doing, so give me tips, criticism, anything to help me improve! For now you have a mess so bear with me until I get better at this, okay? Now without further ado, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any shape, thought or form, own Naruto!

* * *

**PROLOGUE: LOSS**

Kurama is furiously confused right now.

One moment Kurama is in Kushina's seal trying to help her in giving birth, cuz he wants to see them kits damn it -_he gets to be named after one of 'em_, _crazy right?!_-, then some random man comes with the most sage-forsaken gaudy mask ever made and Sharinganed him so hard, he's still feeling the whiplash.

And now, he honestly doesn't know how he ended up here with both Minato and Kushina. Stabbed. By his own claw.

What.

The.

Actual.

Fuck.

He looked around, trying to make sense of the situation, but the sight ahead of him stuttered his heart to a stop.

First thing that he identifies as dead bodies. A _ton _of dead bodies, all of them burned to crisps, with severe chakra burns, body parts missing and interior organs turning into exterior organs. The only thing common to all of then is that they were all brutally and painfully murdered without mercy.

The second thing that registers in his hind is the abundant smell of ash and death as well as the sheer _destruction_ around him. It looked like someone dropped a couple Bijuu-dama like rain upon the once peaceful village.

Are one of his siblings here? If so, why are they this angry? Was it Shukaku? There's no way it's not a fellow Bijuu with this chakra in the air-

Wait.

It's not any of his siblings'.

That's _his _chakra.

A strangled cough snaps his attention to Kushina as she tries to raise her head at him, and honestly speaking, he doesn't want to know what her expression is right now.

He really doesn't want to see his only friend's face of betrayal and pain right now, or ever.

Though he's unsure, and honestly hopes his memory fails him for once, with the deduced situation comes the vague memory of him suddenly attacking while she was in the middle of labor, evidently destroying half of Konoha and killing more than a fourth of their population.

He doesn't even know _why _he did that, other than the vague sketch of a sharingan, but he doesn't have the time to think aobut that right now, because Kushina is bleeding her life out on his claw.

So you can't really blame him for why he finds the ground so interesting right now. **"Kushina, I-"**

He chokes on his breath.

_Kushina is smiling at him._

_Why is she smiling at him?_

_Why does it look so sad?_

"Sor…ry Kura-chan…"

_Why is she apologizing? Is it because she used that Sage-forsaken name she knows he hates?_

"We…kinda have t-", she coughs up a mouthful of blood. "to...seal ya b-back ag-gain.", she continues with a grimace.

He doesn't even think he heard her at this point. His ears feel like they're stuffed with cotton, everything coming in so muffled yet so clear at the same time. He had half a mind to think up an argument, to tell her to stop talking, yet the words get stuck in his throat, threatening to choke him. His eyes so damn blurry, yet he can see her face oh so clearly.

The face, that always shows so much positive emotion like a mini sun that can brighten up the place more than his flames can even dream of, looking so pained right now, covered in her blood more red than her own blazing hair. A pain _HE _caused.

"B-be sure to….t-take care of N-Naru..to for us?" She's looking at him with an expression he honestly never wished to see on her. She wasn't asking him to look after Naruto, the name of one of her sons he heard oh so many times, he could probably cover the entire Hokage monument with the name each time he heard it. She was _begging _him. He destroyed her home. Killed her husband. Killed _her._

Yet she is begging him to take care of her own flesh and blood, her _son._

Then realization crashes onto him like a frozen train.

She said her _son._

Not sons.

He feels his breath hitch and his body seize up.

As though sensing his question, which he is glad she did cuz he doesn't think his throat will be working anytime soon, she answers, "H-he…he didn't make it….." she chokes out, tears streaming out her eyes in waterfalls of pure grief.

He couldn't have.

He _can't _have_._

Kushina raises her tear-tracked face and smiles at him. Not the Uzumaki grin or a mischievous one. A genuine smile with no teeth.

"Take care of him for use, Kura-Chan!"

He suddenly feels like he's out of his own body. Present, yet not feeling. Like it's empty, a husk of its former glory.

He vaguely feels himself separating into two, but doesn't care.

Kushina is gone.

Kushina, who confidently strut into her mindscape and introduced herself as his new Jinchuuriki.

Kushina, who came screeching to him for her first period.

Kushina, who always blabs on and on about that Minato in her class.

Kushina, who wanted to become Hokage.

Kushina, who planned to name one of her sons after him.

Kushina, who smiled at him, her killer, even at her last moments.

Kushina, who is _gone._

_He killed her._

_He killed Kushina._

For the first time, Kurama doesn't even let his pride cross his mind. Everything is blank except for the heavy '_YOU KILLED KUSHINA' _overfilling his mind. He doesn't try to stop as he welcomes the long forgotten familiar prickling in his eyes like an old friend.

As the silence breaks in the corpse-filled land, the wailing of a single mourning baby echoes across Konoha.

* * *

**Slightly elaborated, fixed spelling, as well as corrected grammar mistakes as of 5/25/2020.**


	2. Chapter 1: Understand

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Kurama/?, Naruto/?

**Notes: **Okayyy, so this chapter was kinda hard to write. Btw, for a release schedule, I'll just release when I can, so please forgive me if I go on hiatus for a long time without notice. ;~; Go to the end for more information. Now without further ado, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any shape, thought or form, own Naruto!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: UNDERSTAND**

When Kurama regained consciousness after what feels like forever, straining to open his eyes as if they're weighted by tons, then only a white blur greeting him followed by the very strong smell of blood and medicine were not what he expected.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Nor being in a box with a crying _thing._

The first thought that crossed his mind was to gut this _thing _and seal it's miserable body in the core of the earth. He'd rather mourn in silence, excuse you, so when he realized that he cannot move his arms -heck they didn't feel _right-_ he didn't take that information pleasantly.

'_WHAT THE FU-_'

He accidentally released a small wave of his chakra causing a great deal of **pain **and what the hell?! When the pain finally subsided, he noticed that his head's position must've moved, as instead of the previous white, he finds a blurry blob of darker beige with a little bit of yellow fill his vision.

The blob seemed to move slightly if the barely felt touch to his fore arm was any indication. When he tried to identify whatever Sage-forsake creature this thing that dared disturb him is did he notice how horrible his eyesight was. This greatly discomforted him. He's the Kyuubi no Kitsune, damn it, he should be able to see past mountains with just a glance, yet here he is, barely able to discern this wailing _thing _from 'wherever this place is''s walls.

His face scrunched up (at least he hopes it did) in aggravation. '_Did I literally cry my eyesight away or what?_'

Then he suddenly remembered why he cried in the first place –_Kushina._

Her smile. Her apology. Her _death._

He could feel his eyes stinging with tears again, yet he couldn't bare to stop them from falling. He killed Kushina. He destroyed her future, one where she could've been the happy wife and mother she kept dreaming to be. Where she became Hokage , the first ever female Hokage. Where she could've continued serving Konoha till she dies in a mission for her country, or, preferably, of age, surrounded by her children, husband, and grandchildren. She _could've _been there for them, but now she _can't. _She couldn't be there for her sons –son, he belatedly corrected himself –he killed the other one, another betrayal to Kushina-

Because he killed her. He killed _them._

His eyesight blurred more than plausible and tears started streaming, though it was silent compared to the first with just the occasional hiccup or sob.

Kurama is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest Bijuu after the Jyuubi. He has killed more people than the entire Konoha population without remorse or a second thought. He killed for fun -mostly as a sport- when he was bored. He was the embodiment of pure chakra and hatred, yet he couldn't feel any filthier after killing those two. A friend –his _first_ friend- that always went to him for love advice he didn't have, came for reassurance when she had her first kill, gave him the honor of her son being named after him. The husband of said friend who, though was a little cautious when talking about him, accepted his friendship with little complaint. Who trusted him with his own wife's life repeatedly.

He didn't notice it when the blob next to him stopped crying. He didn't notice when he was picked up and rocked around. He didn't notice the low, muffled, soft murmurs. He didn't notice when his tears finally subsided. He didn't notice when he finally succumbed into a dreamless slumber.

When Kurama awakened once more, he was feeling better. Not good -oh not good at all- but more rational to finally take in his situation. Would be a good distraction to his own thoughts, and might as well finally use his brain for something that isn't reverting his thoughts to that sad smile-

Well first observation: he can't see. To specify, he can barely see anything other than weird dull blobs of color that don't even move. Though Kurama is not one to be mainly governed by what his eyes see, as there's something called Genjitsu and Henge, but being stripped of almost all his eyesight is still quite unnerving.

Second observation: he can't move his neck, which is pretty concerning in itself. If his neck was broken, it would've started healing by now –and he would be in more painful honestly- and have a more crick to it, though in his case, it feels more like his muscles don't want to listen, as if they were too weak. _'possibly paralysis?**'**_.

Third observation: Every single muscle in his body refused to work. He couldn't move at all. Okay, maybe this makes him panic a bit, not from the possibility of getting hurt while weak (excuse you he's the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune) more like cuz he'd rather take in his current environment through any means possible and identify the issue itself. He needs to _adapt _so badly right now.

His thoughts screeched to a halt when he felt a gnawing pain in his abdominal region, causing him to involuntarily cry out.

'_The fuck is this?!_' he thought, trying to grit his teeth to stifle the sounds of weakness he may release (he absently noted that he didn't feel the clash of sharp canines when he tried). It felt like someone had let loose a sentient bijuu-dama in his stomach and let in barrel roll around. Simply said, it's _painful _and he wants it to _stop._

Suddenly, wailing filled the room once more but this time, he's uncertain whether the blob awakened again and wants to make him more miserable, or if it's him trying to cry the pain away(since when was pain so intense?!).

Just then, he heard the muffled bang of a door opening –did his hearing deteriorate as well?- followed by swift footsteps of two- no, three people. '_At least my senses are still fairly sharp_**.**' He muses absently.

He suddenly feels gravity lessen as he is picked u- wait picked up!?

Just as he was about to question how in the world he can be carried -because damn, he is HUGE!- something is shoved a little too forcefully to his liking into his mouth and he automatically started sucking.

Whatever that filled his mouth felt _good. _He doesn't know how to describe it, but it just makes his mouth feel good as well as easing the pain in his abdomen till it's gone. He continues sucking the creamy substance even after the pain is gone, just enjoying the 'flavor' as much as he can. When the thing was removed from his mouth, he whined (Kurama will vehemently deny that such a pitiful noise escaped him till the day he dies permanently), trying to grab the thing back to his mouth to feel that _good _feeling he never felt before. His limbs don't move, nor chase the _good thing _so he silently curses his unresponsive body in the colorful vocabulary he heard Kushina, and occasionally Minato, use.

Kurama has done and felt a ton of things in his quite lengthy existence, yet, apparently, didn't experience enough. Remembering all the times Kushi- **SHE **talked about experiencing love and other sappy things he didn't bother paying attention to. One thing he can and will remember like the back of his own paw, is her ranting about how absolutely GODLY ramen is. Bijuu don't really need taste buds as they don't need to eat and sustain themselves by the natural chakra surrounding them in heaps, so he only knows of said 'tastes' through Ku- **HER **descriptions.

But saying that would make him a bad hypocrite because if that feeling was what food tastes like, then shit, he doesn't know how to describe it either.

Whoever is 'feeding' him though decided that he didn't deserve more of that tasty (never has Kurama thought he would use that word) luxury and laid him back down on the box he was previously situated on.

All thoughts about 'food' where kicked out of his brain as the previous more important one took its place; '_HOW THE FUCK CAN SOMEONE CARRY ME?!_'

Mind you, Kurama isn't fat, but he isn't exactly small either. Actually he's huge. Like REALLY HUGE. Ginormous levels big. And remembering the position he was held up in, the person was pretty much cradling him, which means they are bigger than him, but that is really quite impossible.

As his confusion peaked, his brain decided to forcefully shut him the fuck up and turned itself off, making him sluggish and sleepy with the flip of a switch. Before he could even curse his sudden grogginess, the world went black.

* * *

Kakashi walks into the room as the two matrons leave it.

His eyes immediately jump towards the crib the third matron is standing near. When the matron noticed his presence, she turned to face him with a not-so-bland stare.

"They are both asleep right now." She informed with what she probably thought was an emotionless tone. Why do citizens never learn that shinobi can read people however hard they try to hide them?

From the slight tremor going through her hands as she clenches them, the gritting of her teeth, to the slight twitch of her lips, as though trying to hide a snarl, Kakashi can easily see that she's revolted from being mere fact that they let them live.

Them.

_Sensei's children_.

Before he could say anything –he probably wouldn't have either way- the matron excuses herself, closing the door a little harder than necessary. If Kakashi jumped from the sound, it was because he was filled to the brim with nerves that seem to think he's not nervous enough.

He awkwardly told in the middle of the room, unsure whether he should walk up to Sensei'ssons and probably become guilty due to his inability to save or even protect their parents, or leave immediately and go do any available mission (a ton are available due to the severe damage Konoha sustained after the Kyuubi's attack) and numb himself from the pain only to feel guilty later for both not visiting them and trying kill himself without killing himself.

So it's a game of 'feel guilty now or feel guiltier later'. A game he can't win.

As he took his precious time trying to decide, seeming to walk up to the crib only to falter and step back to his previous spot, a sound he might've missed if he weren't a shinobi resonated in the otherwise quiet room; gurgling.

He raised his head to look at one of the infants trying to open its eyes with obvious difficulty.

His mind strangely blank for the first time since Obito left, he walks up to the crib with his non-existent courage and peers into the crib.

Kakashi is probably a masochist or something. Inside the crib are two babies. One is sleeping peacefully, as if his mere existence with his parents was not taunting Kakashi for his failure, the other looking at him whilst making the previous gurgling noises.

Kakashi is definitely a masochist. On the sleeping babe's head are meager tufts of flaming red hair standing in all directions as though someone rubbed a balloon on the child's head.

_Kushina-nee_, his mind pointlessly provided.

Kakashi is honestly the biggest masochist in the world. The other infant is still staring at him with his bright cerulean eyes, reminding him of the deadly yet calm ocean; the same eyes he saw in his Sensei. The hair tufts are once more standing in all directions, its bright yellow seeing to taunt him mercilessly.

(you failure)

This child is definitely Sensei's. He can just imagine that that's how Sensei looked when he was an infant.

(You failure)

He can remember carrying this child with his Sensei, not knowing he would be helping his Sensei in his own death. That he will be walking the children's father on a plank.

(You failure!)

Maybe if he stopped and thought as to why Sensei was taking a new born child to a dangerous fight, he would have stopped him.

(Excuses!)

Maybe if he wasn't so battle dazed, he would have stopped him.

(EXCUSES!)

Maybe he could've stopped him.

(COWARD!)

_Maybe…._

_**COWARD!**_

_"Naruto."_

_Kakashi was eating ramen with Minato and Kushina, since she suddenly craved ramen with orange -why in the world did that even cross her mind?-, when Minato suddenly blurted that out._

_"We can name one of them Naruto." Minato was staring at the fishcake in his bowl as though it held all the secrets of Fuinjitsu._

_Kakashi looked at the Fourth Hokage questioningly. "Fishcake?" he deadpanned, wondering if his Sensei has finally gone insane. Well, more insane anyway(no one in the shinobi business is exactly sane)._

_"Maelstorm." Minato corrected, finally looking at Kakashi with eyes sparkling like blue sapphires under the moonlight, like he had just solved the world's most infuriating puzzle with his assistance._

_As though finally understanding some inside joke, Kushina lightened up. "Tales of a Gutsy Ninja? Wow, even Minato can choose good names when it calls for it -dattebane!" she exclaimed, grinning blindingly._

_'Naruto is in no case, ever a good name.' Kakashi internally deadpanned, but he doesn't want to mess with the meager happiness their smiles procured from whatever deep well within him._

_Minato's smile could very much rival Kushina's. Kakashi honestly feels like covering his non-sharingan eye from the sheer brightness of their smiles. Damn sunshine smiles. "Yeah! Our little maelstrom, stirring trouble all the time like his hot-headed mother!"_

_"Our little maelstrom, pulling all of us to him one way or another -ttebane." Kushina added, batting away the slight tease._

_Kakashi chuckled. From who his parents are, he can definitely say that little Naruto will indeed cause a maelstrom._

_As they both started ranting about which one will be name after Minato's best name so far, Kushina seemed to have an epiphany, then smiled mischievously._

_"Minato~," she called in a sing-song tune, and any ninja worth his salt would know that that tune is not good news. At all. Kakashi almost wanted to edge away like Minato is doing right now. Almost._

_"You named one, so I get to name the other~!" she continued in a more cheery voice, making Kakashi cringe a little at the pure unsaturated sugar dripping from her lips._

_Finally understanding her implication, Minato paled a little. "Kushina, dear, you can't name our son ramen." He rushed out._

_Kushina looked scandalized. "Why not?! You named one of 'em after a topping -dattebane!"_

_"I mean 'Naruto' as in 'Maelstrom' not 'fishcake'!"_

_"But it can still be considered a fishcake!"_

_"Maa," he quickly tried to end this before it turned into a 'kick Minato's ass' situation. "How about naming him after someone instead? Like honoring someone you held dear." That's what he would do in the off chance he stopped wallowing in pity and pulled his head out of his ass, though the chances of him doing so is probably close to nil._

_Kushina seemed to calm down and think about it. Just when she brightened with the clear indication that she got an idea, Minato blurted out from behind his stool (when did he get down there?) "No Jr. names."_

_Instead of taking offense as she usually does, she laughed it off. She seems to be in a good mood today. Possibly a good mood swing? "Don't worry; I'm not as bad as you at naming."_

_Ignoring his pouting and indignant 'Hey! I'm not that bad!', she continued. "I know the perfect name."_

_Her face softened drastically, losing all the mischief and cunning that was in her face, into a smile. Her expression was almost motherly. She whispered, as if sharing a secret._

_"Kurama." Her smile widened a little as her hands moved to caress her bloated abdomen. "His name will be Kurama."_

When he finally came to, Kakashi found himself on the floor, panting as if he trained with Maito Gai for an entire whole week.

His mind barely registered his clenched fingers piercing his skin and drawing blood, but he did register it, so he clenched his hands harder. He barely registered the gurgling noise becoming louder, but he did, so he jumped out the window quickly. He barely registered anything other than the pain but he did, so he switched to ANBU captain, Hound. There's less pain when his job includes suppressing feelings.

Guilt.

Loss.

Pain.

_PAIN._

Hound doesn't feel any of those.

Hound is not _supposed _to feel those.

So, in conclusion, Hatake Kakashi is, with no doubt, the worst masochist in existence.

* * *

**NOTES: **Soooooo...It seems you have read the first chapter and uh... I honestly knew what I wanted to write, just that I didn't know how to type out my ideas and I don't think I have the best grammar, vocabulary, or creativity. I ask for criticism and tips for me to give out mya story in a satisfactory manner. Once more, thank you very much for reading and please come back for the next chapter!

**Slightly elaborate, fixed spelling, as well as corrected grammar mistakes as of 5/25/2020.**


	3. Chapter 2: Acceptance

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Kurama/?, Naruto/?

**Notes: **Sorry for the late chapter! I wrote the chapter long ago but things kinda got hard at home and I couldn't find the time to finish editing the chapter. I sincerely apologize and hope it doesn't happen again. ;-; Now without further ado, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any shape, thought or form, own Naruto!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: ACCEPTANCE**

If anyone asks why it took so long –exactly 3 weeks- for him to get a grip on his situation, he will full-heartedly and shamelessly blame his panic, grief, temporary paralysis, sudden need for food consumption, abrupt necessity of defecation every hour or so, and not staying awake for more than 10 minutes to think before his brain forces him to shut the fuck down; simply said, his sudden _change__._

He is in one of Kushina's sons' body. The one who died when he escaped from the seal. The one he killed. He is reanimating a corpse through his chakra pulsing within this corpse. He is reanimating _Kushina's son whom he killed_'s body. He suddenly understood why people feel disgusted of their own bodies after getting defiled; he doesn't want to be in this body. He is tainting it by his mere residence in it. He should _get out_. He _needs to-_

Deep breath. In and out. In and out.

Okay, gotta stop that thought process before he free falls into a full blown panic attack like last time. That situation was awkward, even if all he had to do was stare straight ahead and pretend he couldn't understand what they're saying the whole time while the adults talked, but still. He would rather not have that happen again. He has his fair share of discomfort for 10 generations, thank you very much.

'_I'm sure more will come, 'cuz since when did life not want to fuck me in the ass_?'

And if anyone asks why it took so long –exactly 6 months- to get used to his new body and not try to destroy it by attempting to tear himself out –or honestly destroy himself along with it-, he would place the fault upon his millennial experiences as a four-legged Chakra incarnate rather than this _mess. _He also doesn't feel comfortable in this body. _At all_. It hurts to touch his chakra with his underdeveloped coils. It's almost like rubbing sand paper on your veins. A chakra incarnate not being able to use chakra? Nu-uh, no thank you.

All that aside, a lot of things happened during his –ahem- ascertaining stages-ahem- such as getting a better sense of his surroundings. He can now see approximately 70 meters around him -and no, he doesn't know if this is normal for a baby since he was pretty much dormant in these stages of life of all his previous hosts, but since when was Kurama normal?- and can hear what is happening in the whole building if he concentrates hard enough -once more, probably not normal.

Another thing he acquired was information. A TON of information actually. For starters the retired Hokage -who reminds him of an animal that he just _can't _place his finger on the name of. He swears it's always on the tip of his tongue- became Hokage again and is his surrogate grandfather now (how someone so much younger than him is his grandfather, he doesn't know, but he won't question it.)

A limb suddenly flings itself at his face, obscuring his view of the plain ceiling -which he honestly wants to decimate by now- and covering his sight with bright blue and the occasional yellow duck. He, with embarrassing difficulty, turns his head to look at the other occupant of the crib drool all over his blue onesie while babbling something that sounds vaguely like 'gubabha' if his hearing is accurate.

Obviously, since he took over one of Kushina's sons' body (just the thought of what he did makes him want to curl in on himself and cry), he's now technically Naruto's twin, as strange as it sounds.

He moves his hand to close Naruto's mouth, as last time he drooled all over their pillows, the matron got so mad, she threw away the pillow and they had to share his pillow for the rest of the week until they got another.

As revenge, he may or may not have screeched bloody murder every time that matron came into the room for the entirety of that week.

He vaguely wonders if the Old-Hokage knows of their mistreatment, cuz if he didn't, he will make a Chakra neon sign that read 'hello? Maltreatment here.' in bright red so that even his senile mortal eyes will know. Hopefully.

He's in the orphanage because the council-of-fags (Old-Hokage's words not his) decided that Old-Hokage can't adopt them, which is utter bullshit and they should go shove a Rasengan up their asses in his humble opinion. Though the Old-Hokage is understandably busy trying to rebuild Konoha and won't be able to give them much attention, he would prefer that option ten times over before he consensually stays with these wenches who don't even bother hiding their scornful eyes because, 'hE's A bAbY aNd WoN't ReMeMbEr So LeT's TrEaT hIm As KiNdLy As ThE aMoUnT oF bRaInS wE hAvE, _which amounts to nil if you're wondering_' or more BS of some sort.

As to why they are hated in the first place (it took him a while to notice that he's not supposed to be glared at for merely existing), apparently, Old-Hokage placed an S-rank law that no one is to speak of the Kyuubi attack to them nor within their vicinity or face the consequences –aka execution. Sure, they may get mad at him, hurt him with their small fleshy hands, or even talk shit about him all they want, he would give as many shits as love they hold for him. Which proves to be zilch. When they noticed that their acts of brutalism where not working on him, they tried another method which, though proved to be effective, was the worst punishment possible that reinforced his hate for humans plus some.

They dared to take his precious food away! I know right?! How dare they?!

Food is something he relishes to an extreme extent that he would pompously get on his knees to bow upon its magnificent existence, and still feel honored that he was given the privilege of doing such. Okay fine, he's the biggest goddamn glutton he has ever seen –that's something cuz he knows how much **SHE **eats- but he, once again, could barely give a shit as he gorges on all the scrumptious meals without pause (he even enjoys eating non-consumables surprisingly). He has no idea how he survived all those centuries without food anymore, the feeling of 'taste' is definitely a gift of the GODS -ahem, Sage. So when they decide to take away his food…

Well, let's just say, some of the matrons paid a visit to the hospital for ruptured ear drums.

Cutting into his thoughts, another arm suddenly latches onto him into a semi-hug. He turns again to look at his blond counterpart with a questioning raised crimson eyebrow. The blond continues babbling incoherently with a huge smile –baby teeth and all- that makes him squint from its sheer brightness. He should find a way to shield his eyes from this dreaded technique one day.

As he looks at Naruto –or tries to through his squinted eyes-, he can't help but whimper as the image of **HER** smile overlaps Naruto's, reminding him of how similar they look. He sniffs loudly, blinking his tears away. This ain't the time for being emotional! He's the Kyuubi no Kitsune, not some prepubescent girl with a questionable dose of hormones writing questionable reiterations of already written stories with her own twists!

Probably sensing his emotional distress, Naruto's smile falters and he pulls himself over Kurama, draping himself on top of him like a blanket. He looks at the babe with wide eyes as he smiles at him cheekily, as though saying 'It's okay! No need to cry!'.

Just when he let the laughter bubbling in his throat loose, the matron walks in. Do they have to bang open their own cheap doors all their time?!

"Get those demons cleaned!" the matron ordered. "Hokage-sama is coming!"

Oh.

Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh.

Old-Hokage is coming you say?

Maa, let's just say, Kushina may have influenced him a little more than he expected.

He quickly pats Naruto's arm to gain his attention. When he finally got the attention of the babe, he sent him a cheeky smile of his own. Receiving his message of imminent entertainment successfully, Naruto's smile stretches even wider into the traditional Uzumaki grin. He feels his own face stretch as well, though to what extent he's not sure and honestly doesn't want to find out (He probably looks like Kushina as well, a conclusion reached due to his flaming red hair. Add a smile to that face, and he will bite his tongue off). One thing he is sure of is that it is a no good smile. A very _I am up to no good _one.

Time for them to strike.

* * *

Hiruzen is successfully failing to keep his amusement out of his expression as he watches the maelstrom in front of him, though he keeps in the bubbling laughter because that not Hokage-like at all and he has to be a good role model to these children.

The matrons are running around, yelling at each other and overall being in panic, and the cause of this is none other than the infant in his arms.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Kurama.

Said infant turned and grinned at him, flashing growing teeth and squinted cerulean eyes while making grabbing motions towards his beard blabbering away like if he was explaining what happened in his newest act of mischief. This child is an exact copy of Kushina but with Minato's eyes. He absently wonders if she got reincarnated into her own child. The other infant, currently held a little awkwardly in an ANBU's arms, seems to agree with him and tries to add his own babble between Kurama's breaks for air.

He's not exactly sure how that happened, but somehow they filled their crib with baby powder, smeared it along with their own excretion onto the crib, got themselves dressed, and switched cribs with some far off the corner baby, indirectly placing the blame of the mess on the poor child, who started crying immediately afterwards, which started a chain reaction that resulted in the whole room erupting in cries; whether it be child or adult, they're all wailing for a reason or another.

Leaving the question of _how _two 7 month old babies dressed themselves and moved to another crib for later, he smiles down at the red-haired babe in his arms, who has finally successfully captured his beard in a death grip and is attempting to pull that _delicious hair_ into his mouth.

Quickly removing his beard from Kurama's hand (he definitely has Kushina's strength) –who makes a displeased expression in return-, he turns away from the panicking matrons in the orphanage, hiding the child in his arms.

He bellowed, covering Kurama's ears as the ANBU did the same for Naruto. "_CALM DOWN!"_

Time seemed to stop as everyone, including the crying babies, suddenly stopped.

He slowly walks to the play area and places the twins along with some toys –Kurama made attempt to his beard again but to no avail- and returned to the silently panicking ladies after leaving a teething toy in Kurama's mouth.

He briefly turned to his ANBU, who nodded and Shunshined immediately.

"Hokage-Sama!" One of the black-clad women finally addresses the Hokage with desperation in her eyes. "My sincerest apologies! We couldn't find the two de- babies!" She quickly corrected as she fumbled with her dress's apron.

His face didn't portray an ounce of his anger at this woman for even _attempting _to call his grandchildren demons, but he has to act like a responsible adult and not shout his head off at this uncultured civilian, now doesn't he.

"Ah, I see that. You shan't have to worry, we have already found them and are happily playing with the other children in the adjacent room." He informs lightly while pointing to said room as a small grandfatherly smile gracing his lips.

All the matrons' faces of relief falter slightly, some more that others, at the idea of those monsters even _being _in the same room as the other children. They are living, babbling disasters waiting to occur!

Quickly hiding their scandalized expressions –after Hiruzen saw them- behind a mask of respect, they bowed. "Thank you very much Hokage-Sama! We were so worried!"

'Worried, my wrinkly ass!' Hiruzen furiously thought. 'You probably wouldn't have searched for them if today wasn't the day I visit!'

If he acts now, the civilian council-of-fags will come at him with complaints of his mistreatment of civilians and that they want more rights and that the Shinobi live in luxury while they suffer and yadah yadah. The shinobi are the ones suffering during these times, all the damage and losses that occurred don't just fix themselves, but nope. Y'all are living in milk and honey while we crawl in our jerry-built homes, scraping the grounds for crumbs to feed our poor children, says the civilians.

Sometimes he laments coming back to office. Making Minato's children's lives even slightly better barely outweighs his hate for dealing with those toddlers who call themselves adults in the council as well as the excessive paper work. _shudder. _Oh the paperwork.

"That matter aside, I believe you should be returning to work, my ladies. This orphanage can't run itself now can it?" He asks mildly with a slight edge to his voice that clearly says 'Run it properly before I make sure this is the last job you will ever have.'

The matrons quickly scatter around, going back to their duties and trying not to trip on their feet. He sighs deeply. He doesn't want to deal with this in his free day of all days. 'Can't even bring my pipe because there are children here.' He mourns his pipe's absence.

A familiar small yet strong chakra signal catches his attention, cutting him out of his solemn musings. Quickly walking to the chakra signal, he almost bumps into Naruto. Who is crawling. Naruto is crawling. Naruto looks up at him and beams.

Suddenly, his day isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Kurama is not jealous. He's not jealous at all.

He glares at his twin as he crawls around the room with little difficulty. Nope. He's not jealous _at all._

It's not like he's jealous that Naruto finished teething before him. It's not like he's jealous Naruto sat up before him. It's not like he's jealous Naruto started crawling before him. He's not jealous, and if you state otherwise, he will make sure you eat your own words along with your tongue and intestines.

He watches as Naruto zooms around the room like a rat looking for cheese with wonder sparkling in his eyes. He occasionally bumps onto something, but immediately gets back up to, once more, complete his exploration of the room. He's lying if he says he's not tired of staying in one place all the time. He's so used to walking around with natures chakra that sitting or lying down for 7 months is enough to make him glare accusingly at his own legs for being so weak and useless. He raises his head from glaring to stare with green, ugly envy as the Old-Hokage walks into the room and smiles at Naruto.

"Oh my, already crawling now?" The Old-Hokage chuckles. "Aren't you going a little too fast? You'll leave your brother behind."

Suddenly, Naruto's smile disappears and he looks like he did some sort of hideous blasphemy. How dare he leave his brother behind! He quickly crawls back to Kurama, glomps him into a hug and looks at him with glassy cerulean eyes, begging for forgiveness.

Not gonna lie, Kurama likes hugs. He likes them _a lot,_ but he has a reputation to withhold (and he just wants to be petty cuz Naruto started crawling before him), so he pushes Naruto away with his tiny baby arms and raises a finger in a scolding manner.

And then the Old-Hokage decides to unknowingly betray him.

"My, my. Don't you they look like their parents?" The Old-Hokage barely mutters, unaware of Kurama's enhanced hearing picking up his words.

A fleeting memory of Kushina scolding Minato passes through his brain and looks at Naruto, suddenly feeling nauseated. The memory merges with the current situation with him, Kurama, being Kushina and Naruto being Minato.

K-kushina could've still been scolding Minato for a stupid mistake right now if only she were here. She could be pointing at herself and saying 'mama' fondly to them repeatedly so their first words will be calling her. To her sons. Not him and Naruto. To her _real _sons. She would be crying from happiness when her sons finally call her their mother…. She would've been happy.

Before he knows it, Naruto gets off him and pats his wet cheek –when did he start crying?- and makes a questioning noise. He looks at Naruto momentarily and takes in his features. He looks exactly like Kushina if you shrunk her but with Minato's coloration. He is the perfect combination of both his parent whom he won't every meet because of _him._

The Old-Hokage picks him up whispering comforting non-sense while rocking him in his arms. "What's wrong Kurama-kun?" This isn't the first time this happened actually. It happened pretty often in his first few months of his new life even if the times it happened dwindled significantly, it still occasionally occurs and the Old-Hokage is well aware of his mood swings.

He only sniffles loudly in response, burying his head into the Old-Hokage's robes and smearing tears and snot everywhere.

Now is not the time to be crying, he should be used to this by now. He should get over it, so why is it that the_ can't?_ Why can't he move on? He killed hundreds of thousands, possibly millions and felt no ounce of regret. So why? _Why?_

_Why does he have to feel this?_

_What did he do to deserve this?_

_Why did that have to happen to him?_

_._

_._

_._

_Why did this have to happen to her?_

* * *

**NOTES: **Heyo peeps! Imma back! Sorry for the late chapter once more! That aside, I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda rushed as I wanted to upload it as fast as possible. Sorry also for the ridiculous time-skip as I'm not really good at making you feel for Kurama, not much of my ideas can be a tear-jerker. I'm also sorry for any mistakes in grammar, vocabulary or misuse of punctuation. English isn't really my first, or even second, language tbh.

All that aside, hope you enjoyed and hope to see ya in the next chapter! (which should probably be released maybe 2 days from now)

Panda, out!

**Slightly elaborate, fixed spelling, as well as corrected grammar mistakes as of 5/30/2020.**


	4. Chapter 3: Monkey

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Kurama/?, Naruto/?

**Notes: **Okay, at this point, I have no excuse. I got lazy and procrastinated. :P As I previously stated, this is no specific release dates for this and will write when I feel like it (or when my fingers are not killing me). All that aside, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Strangely enough, I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: MONKEY**

"-weapons if we train them early on."

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime, the one known as the 'God of Shinobi', the one and only leader of Konohagakure, is in an extreme crisis right now. This man in front of him, Danzo, is trying to convince him to train the Uzumaki twins as Jinchuuriki-weapons after they reach the very much tender age of 3. Why is he asking him right now when the twins have not even aged a year? Well, he's probably aware of the sheer absurdity of his request in his ears and is well aware of how stubborn Hiruzen is and definitely expects that this argument will be a source of irritation for Hiruzen for many prolonged years.

And he's right.

But let's not forget that our goody-ol-buddy-ol-suspicious-ol-pal the queen of the council-of-fags Danzo here is as persistent as Hydrogen with literally everything. He could just feel the familiar pounding behind his eyes signalling the imminent arrival of a migraine he has become very much acquainted with within a single year. He wonders if he's going to be out of pain-killers after this.

He's trying to fix a village that had a fourth of its population killed, half of it destroyed beyond repair, the ridiculous mountains of paperwork, and all the squabbles and meetings he had with the council, while juggling an emotionally constipated Hatake and two Jinchuuriki twins that happened to be sired by his student's student. And this man, his old friends, has the audacity to come and talk to him about this?!

He absently cogitates every plan possible to just exterminate Danzo, mutilate his body, burn that monstrosity, and dance on his ashes with a face-splitting smile just to make sure he never plaques his infrequent free time with distasteful one-sided discussions of converting small children into the lifeless dolls he calls soldiers.

"Also," Danzo continues, not sensing the Hokage's irritation, distress and straight up malicious thoughts. "every country with a single Jinchuuriki have exhibited an incredible rise in military power, therefore we should take advantage of our _two _Jinchuuriki to assert ,as folks these times say, our dominance."

'_Oh, thank god, he's FINALLY done._' Hiruzen takes a deep breath from his pipe, mustering up 3 generations worth of patience; he grabs, wrestles, and buries the unHokage-like thoughts into the deepest trench in his mind while exhaling a massive billowing smoke that may have momentarily shaped his thoughts by means of his leaked killing intent before dissipating. He gazes at the source of all his current troubles with a venomous glare.

"I'll think about it." He says as pleasantly as a man ready to murder this atrocity called Danzo can –aka, not pleasant at all.

Danzo, Finally detecting the Sandaime's irritation, drops it the argument immediately. He'd rather not get in a fight he may not win with the Hokage of all people. He needs to survive so he can finish his plans, doesn't he? He bows with a "Thank you for your time." And promptly excuses himself. Hiruzen sighs and rubs his temple as he feels pounding head ache tap dance into a migraine.

He already wants to hurl his hat out the window to the nearest person's head and go on a vacation in the Hidden Village of Vacations.

If that village doesn't exist yet, he's going to make it, because damn it, he only came back to this obnoxious hat less than a year ago, and he already wants to burn his desk.

He senses an ANBU, '_hound' _his brain immediately supplies, land nimbly behind him.

"Hokage-Sama?" He asks monotonously with a barely noticeable hint of concern. "Shall I round up a team to investigate Danzo?"

The tired Hokage glances at the ANBU captain with an exhausted expression. Instead of pondering about his answer, he thinks of the change this young teen has gone through after his sensei and his wife's death. He seemed to be trying to drown himself in an unhealthy amount of work to avoid his feelings. To be _numb. _Though he understands the thoughts that inclined him to such extreme measures, he still doesn't approve of this slow and brutal suicide.

"When was the last time you visited Kurama and Naruto?" He asks instead of answering Kakashi's question. He already knows that trying to trail Danzo is as futile as persuading Guy to stop being Youthful™; It's pointless. So why not change the subject to the small bundle of happiness and sunshine and his grumpy borderline-brocon twin?

Instead of wasting all that effort on some unsightly vermin sneaking around, they should worry about what to get the twins for their quickly approaching birthday. Their birthday would also be the first Kyuubi-festival and he plans on showing them around the village while they're enjoying the festival, so what's more fun than to drag Minato's old student from hell to hell _and_ back with him?

For Kakashi's credit, he barely flinches –though Hiruzen's trained eye caught the slight shift of weight of his legs- and regards his question with an almost bland voice. "Come again?" The Hokage stifles a snort at Kakashi's abrupt disrespectful wording, but brushes it off in favor for what is to come.

"You know what I said, Kakashi-kun." He didn't need to look at Kakashi to know that he undoubtedly cringed hearing his name said in such a scolding tone, and from the Hokage of all people nonetheless. "Their birthday is coming up soon and I was wondering if you spent enough time with them to know their preferences."

He's aware that Kakashi never spent time the the twins outside his very occasional mission of watching them, and hasn't even been in the same room as them since they were newborns. This might sound hypocritical, but he's very much disappointed in the teen for this. He, himself, wants to spend time with them, but he can't due to his position as Hokage, unlike Kakashi who, despite being ANBU in these dreadful times, has more free-time than he could ever wish to possess (even if by a little) yet doesn't even visit his Sensei's last gifts to the world. He almost wants to pound the last Hatake's head in.

Almost.

After what feels like an eternity, Kakashi answers his question rigidly. "… A while ago, sir." His voice is barely above a whisper, probably from shame and guilt, as he hangs his head, watching the floor as if it's the cause of all his misfortune. (He could feel all the feelings radiating despite him wearing the typical ANBU mask. The guilt is alarmingly strong for someone like Kakashi and makes him kinda feel bad for reminding him of his bad decisions.)

"Well then," He gets up from his chair, signaling the silver-haired teen to follow. "You shall come with me for a well overdue 'play-date' then." He states pleasantly, finally regaining his good mood, the tense atmosphere dissipating as his enthusiasm lightens the room. As his robes swish behind him, he hears Kakashi splutter a startle 'Hokage-sama?!' before he hesitantly falls into step behind him.

He smiles.

'_The day sure is improving."_

* * *

'GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!' Kurama attempts to shout with all his lungs, which sadly ends up sounding more like 'MLOB FRNNNNKG MAM IY!'.

What in the world is Kurama doing? Well, he attempting to none other than shriek his distaste for this shit they dare call food he is being fed right now. While the other kids their age get delicious apple sauce (that delicious sweet jam-like texture as it glides over his tongue, throwing him into a world of bliss and pleasure.), they get unflavored oatmeal! How outrageous!

While he has nothing against oatmeal, heck, he finds the taste to be as fascinating as anything else, unflavored oatmeal is not something even _he _would eat. Their mistreatment to him and Naruto have always been tolerable for as why in the world would he care of facts being flung at his face everyday? He knows that he's a monster; he knows that he's a demon; he knows that he made them suffer, you don't need to remind him everyday. Though they made sure they understood that they are very much unwanted and the day they die would be celebrated for 2 weeks and for years to come, they still kept them healthy and made sure they're not about to spread a small epidemic in the orphanage, which Kurama appreciates, thank you very much. He would rather not have Kushina's child die anytime soon.

He glares at the woman who dared to feed them peasant food and spits the atrocious substance into her face. She shrieks from disgust and immediately smacks his forehead while screeching in his ears. '_How dare I you say? How dare YOU feed us shit?!' _Sadly, any sort of insults he tries to fling at her comes out as loud babbling. God he hated being a baby.

Just before he could throw his whole bowl of flavorless mush at the woman, he hears a sniffle. Kurama immediately freezes in his stop and slowly turns to look at Naruto. He looks scared and on the verge of tears.

Kurama paled and lost all the fight in him and resigned himself to any punishment he receives. '_I scared Naruto. Why can't I do anything right? Why do I have to make everyone hate me?'_

As he continued sinking into his thoughts, he didn't notice being picked up and placed a little too roughly on a carpet, though he noticed when Naruto crawled over to him and made a worried noise.

He raised his head to look at his favorite alive person somberly. _His only lovable alive person._

Probably sensing his debilitating thoughts -something Naruto is good at catching, Kurama notes- Naruto pulls him up into a sitting position and gives him some blocks. These blocks were blank wooden boxes given to them because Kurama cried for days on end till they gave Naruto some form of entertainment. He scribbled on the blocks to at least give it some sort of color which, surprisingly, Naruto very much treasures. So the fact that he's sharing his treasure just doubled his guilt but tripled his determination to keep this cute angel safe as well.

After making ABSOLUTE sure that Kurama won't beat himself over the most random things, Naruto leaves to play with his blocks and leaves Kurama to do his own things.

Since he has nothing to do, he decides to train his chakra, even if by a little bit. He is so used to his powerful chakra always flowing strongly in his coils that his very much weakened state is quite uncomfortable to him. _I also need to protect Naruto as early as possible!_

Suddenly his senses picked up a movement making its way towards him. He turns to the object and finds a humanoid, walking box coming to him.

Kurama stared.

The thing is moving.

Kurama kept staring.

The thing moved towards him with stiff movements, stopping in front of him. It slowly raised its hands and shot the appendage at his face.

Dismissing the weak attack, Kurama picks up the thing with great interest. _'What is this thing?'_ He curiously wonders. It appears humanoid, yet no apparent senses. There's no chakra emitting from it either, or is it too weak for him to notice? It's body is hard, covered in what appears to be hard plastic or iron, encasing it's components from the visible eye.

Kurama, with all the interest as he can muster, he tries to open the thing's body. The thing, apparently not a fan of his attempt of dissection, starts flailing around. He hears the distant noises of a child complaining about '_Monster took my toy!_' but ignores it in favor of uncovering this enigma in his tiny baby hands. Foxes are naturally curious creatures, so he probably won't stop until said curiosity is sated.

Seeing as he can't open this thing with his stubby human nails, while grumbling about weak human noodle fingers, he decides on the second best thing.

And smashes it on the floor.

He ignores the shriek of grief from the background and looks at the spilled insides of the thing, and goodness was he in for a disappointment. It was only filled with weirdly shaped pieces of metal with weird colored objects mixed in here and there. Worst part? It stopped moving. To say he was disappointed would be the understatement of the century.

Suddenly, he feels pain blossom on his cheek. The quick and white-hot sting forces him to drop the thing in favor of holding his aching cheek and glaring at the matron followed by a crying child.

What did he do to deserve a slap from this tramp now?!

"How dare you break Takuto-kun's robot?!" She shrieks in his ears. For Sage's sake, does she not have an indoor voice? Even better, _an off button?!_

He just tunes out her inhumane screeching to look at his twin crawl with a squeal of delight towards his favorite person. _Heh. Favorite person. _But sadly, now isn't the time for his pestering. Trying to signal for him to stay away from the screeching banshee proved to be fruitless as Naruto apparently has the wits of an 11 month old –wait he IS an 11 month old.

Anyway, the banshee notices the Naruto and snarls. "Now calling your fellow demons to plan an attack on me now?! Me, who feeds you and changes your diapers since you were born?! You ungrateful little fuck!" She swears after sending the crying child away. Kurama, not sure if it's okay to swear around young impressionable children (and he doubts the banshee will be held responsible for what Naruto repeats), covers Naruto's ears as both protection from her incoherent anger tantrum as well as her vulgar language. Seriously, what did Naruto do to deserve this?!

Sending a glare that will make even Kushina look like a kicked puppy, he wordlessly snarls at the woman followed by a deep guttural growl a baby –heck, even a human- shouldn't be able to produce.

The woman, clearly understanding that she overstepped her boundaries by a mile, pales and start to sweat. She slowly backs away before briskly walking out the room backwards without removing Kurama from her view.

The moment she leaves, Naruto squeals in pure glee and tries to climb onto Kurama.

He, rather not having a child his own size and probably little heavier than his own weight on him, pushes him away and calls in a low, hushed voice. "Naru."

Naruto looks up at him with curious eyes, head slightly tilted side-ways, and _fuck_ if that image isn't adorable. His face feeling a little hot, he drags Naruto into a tight embrace, mushing their chubby baby cheeks together and squeals cheerfully, "Naru~!"

Naruto squeaks from the sudden movement, but returns the hug with equal vigor and laughs that cute laugh that makes his heart go Doki-doki faster than Minato can teleport.

Finally, Naruto moves away from the embrace to check out the crushed pieces of what he now identified as a 'robot'. Kurama slumps glumly as Naruto crawls away. _Naru would rather check out a broken toy than hug him._

He looks up from his slumped position to watch Naruto as he plays with the broken toy. He smiles. He looks so happy. He just wants to keep that smile there forever, keep him safe, protect his innocence from a monster like him. He wants to make sure Naruto doesn't suffer; He promised **her **after all.

As he renews his vows to protect Naruto from the world, he feels the familiar presence of the Old-Hokage with another familiar presence that he can't accurately identify. _Why the sudden visit? Isn't he busy? And who is this with him? They feel strangely familiar. _He quietly mulls over as to who would even voluntarily visit them excluding the Hokage (_Very idiotic, the lot of them! The only thing that can be considered unnatural about them is Naruto's monstrous cuteness!)._

As he continues his pondering, the Sandaime walks into the room with energy he doesn't think a mortal his age could possess and looks at them like they are his saviors –no that would be an understatement, he looks at then like they are the messiah or something. Yeah, that's better. He rushes into the room and picks up Naruto in one fell swoop and hold him high up with a goofy smile. Well, isn't that wholesome image –wait, _what the fuck, that's dangerous!_

Naruto squeals in ecstasy to be so high all of a sudden and, once more, laughs so hard, it makes Kurama giddy –_NO! THAT'S STILL DANGEROUS! WHAT IF HE FALLS?! WHAT IF THE AIR UP THERE IS TOO THIN FOR HIS LITTLE LUNGS?! WHAT IF GRAVITY IS TOO STRONG AND RIPS HIM APART?!_

"How are my favorite grandsons today?" The crazy bat-shit senile old man pretty much exclaims at the top of his lungs, clearly having lost his sanity due to all the Hokage work. But Kurama doesn't a single shit. All the shits he can give goes to the threat that if he doesn't put Naruto down this instance, he will make sure he will stay seated on a too comfy chair doing paperwork in a closet for the reparations of a very much burnt-down Hokage Tower.

The deranged senile shit turns to him and probably misinterprets Kurama's furious expression for jealousy, somehow adding 1 + 1 together to get 56 using his high-ass unstable mind.

"You want to be picked up as well, Kurama-kun?" He asks with his smile stretching across his face, making him look younger (and more deranged) than he actually is.

Finally, after watching the lunatic's still raised hands hazardously elevating Naruto to a height that he can very much die easily if dropped, Kurama decided '_Fuck it.' _

And shrieked bloody murder.

* * *

When Kakashi arrived at the orphanage, he didn't expect the Sandaime would look so giddy. You could tell Kakashi that he was drunk after a full night of drinking with Tsunade-sama or something, and he would believe you without a second thought. Nor did he expect the concentrated killing intent wafting out in waves from a small baby, glaring holes at the Hokage as he raises one of **HIS **children into the air. Or even the cry of damn bloody murder in his sensitive ears when the Hokage turned to the child.

Expect the unexpected, they said.

The Sandaime moves towards the shrieking child –goodness, the _lungs on this child!- _unhurriedly and places the miniature version of **HIM **down near the child. As if a flip was switched, the red-head stops screeching and glomps his twin into a hug and glares at the Hokage like he's the source of all war and pain in the world and should drop dead where he stands. Kakashi didn't even know an infant not even a year old can make such a hateful expression. 'You can never expect an Uzumaki to be normal I guess.'

"You sure do love your brother," The Hokage chuckles, earning another guttural growl from the red-head, pulling the blonde deeper into the hug. "yes, yes, I won't raise him up, I understand. He might fall and get hurt you know?" The Hokage seems undeterred by the borderline hostile temperament of the child, acting as though it is a normal occurrence. It might as well be, how the hell would Kakashi know?

The red-head turns to finally acknowledge his presence with the same scowl before it gets replaced with curiosity and amusement dancing in his eyes-_oh._

_Those eyes._

Beautiful ocean-cerulean orbs bore into his eye (he removed the ANBU mask on the way here) assessing him with unadulterated curiosity and -interestingly enough- mild recognition. Those eyes shifting from a deep blue-purple to a bright blue with every slight shift of his head like a diamond reflecting all its majestic colors at different angles. They are the very epitome of _gorgeous_.

Before he knows it, the babe has already crawled away from his twin to him and raised his hands in a grabbing motion. '_What does he want?_' Clearly sensing Kakashi's confusion as to why he was making such grasping motions, the Hokage elaborates. "Kurama-kun wants you to carry him." He states with that lop-sided smile he retained since they arrived. He honestly hasn't seen the Hokage so happy in so long. Kakashi absently wonders if the Sandaime is that stressed, before banishing the thought because he obviously is, if him drowning in nicotine every time he visits is any indication.

He bends down to pick up the child, who was starting to make a impatient noises, and places him on his hip. Kakashi has done multiple rescue missions for kidnapped children, so knows how to carry a child without any discomfort for him or the child, but that doesn't make his position any less awkward. He looks at the almost-not-an-infant in his arms as said infant stares at his face with an almost discontented face.

The child then proceeds to pat his face -or mask in his case- while babbling incoherently in what he deduces is a scolding tone. Kakashi has dealt with a lot of things in his life. Doing an A-rank mission solo? Easy as pie. Save some kidnapped kid from random bandits or missing-nin? A hobby of his. Assassinate some filthy-rich old man for questionable reasons? What he does on his weekends. But being scolded by a not-a-year-old who is also his former sensei's son for a reason that doesn't exist? That has his arms heavy, palms sweat, and he could vaguely taste Kushina's spaghetti in the back of his throat.

_'What should I do?!' _He internally panics. '_Should I answer? Should I move around? Why is he "speaking" like that? Where did he learn how to do that in the first place?'_

Sensing Kakashi's private battle, Hiruzen snorts bemusedly and takes the red-head from Kakashi's hands (Kakashi did NOT sigh in relief after Kurama was emptied from his hands and will bury you if you say otherwise.) before replacing him with the blonde instead. Kakashi just stares blandly at the babe. _Oh, just great._

The Sandaime looks at him with blatant mirth in his eyes accentuated by the mischievous smirk tugging at his lips before stating a simple "I'm going to read for Kurama-kun , why don't you play with Naruto meanwhile?" and leaving for another room before Kakashi could even answer.

Kakshi glances at the pure babe babbling innocently with his fingers in his mouth sitting in his filthy, blood-soaked hands with a grimace.

_Fuck._

* * *

After betray- ahem- leaving Kakashi to have fun with Naruto, he takes Kurama, who is still staring at the room they left with his own amused expression, to the small library filled with children's books. They pass by a few matrons, who didn't even try to hide their disapproval of one of those demons in the room (He might need to ask the ANBU to _clean _this place soon.), muttering a few 'good day's and 'how do you do's. After he enters the room he reaches for a shelf and takes the book 'Wan Paws' from the shelf as he sits on one of the bean cushions with Kurama on his lap. He should really get one of these chairs for his office.

"Look here Kurama." He calls for the red-head's attention. "It's the famous 'Wan Paws' you always wanted to read!" He chuckles at Kurama's failed attempts to hide his excitement and opens the book to the prologue.

"Treats, Fame, Power," He starts. "The world had it won by one animal, Gold Retriever." He makes his voice a little deeper to imitate the dog's voice, " 'My treats? It's yours if you want it. Find it! I left it all _there!"_

As he continues reading the story, to which Kurama was paying unusually rapt attention to, they reached the introduction of their protagonist, when something peculiar happened.

" 'Ah! The weather is pretty nice today!' said Saru D. Larboard." Hiruzen dutifully recited. " 'On a nice day like this, who would've thought I'd get into such a disaster?'' He read as he pointed at the protagonist; A monkey in a red vest, blue short and a tattered straw hat.

" 'What a huge whirlpo-"

"Saru."

"Yes, it's a monkey-"

.

.

.

.

"wha?"

Kurama looks at the cartoonish monkey with the same eyes as Minato's when he discovers a new seal. It's like those eyes have discovered the meaning of life. He pats the picture, raises his head to look at Hiruzen square in the eyes with as much seriousness an 11 month old can express and repeats. "Saru."

Before he could even snap out of his shocked trance, Kurama points at him and says seriously. "Saru-chan." His serious facade melted away as he smiled brightly. "Saru-chan!"

All the shock and surprise in Hiruzen's face melted away into an uncontrollable grin, followed not soon after by barking laughter. His grandson's first word is Saru! And he was somehow associated with Saru as his name! Even though doesn't know why he is 'Saru-Chan', he was still delighted that Kurama trying to say his name is his first words. He couldn't be any happier.

He picks up the infant, bouncing him up and down as Kurama chants "Saru-chan! Saru-chan!" like he would forget if he stops. His smill still etched onto his lips with his eyes closed, he excitedly say, "Yes! Yes! Saru-Jii-chan is here! Come on! Say Saru-Jii-chan!"

"Saru-chan!" Kurama repeats with confidence.

He laughs loud and happy.

His day definitely ended on a high note.

* * *

**W/N:** Heyo my peeps! Did ya miss me? Oh? Put down ya mallets, everyone will get a piece of me later. I know I said I would release a chapter in 2 days yet it took me FIVE days to post this. I am seriously sorry, and I hope I don't do this again! Instead, I won't reveal when I'll release the next chapter as to not get your hopes up only to crush them and dance on this unintentionally.

Also, did ya'll notice what I did there? Wan Paws? One Piece? Luffy is a monkey and Gold Roger is a Golden retriever? ...Anyone? ...Okay I'll go kill myself.

All that aside, please tell me your opinions on the chapter? Was my writing good? Are there some things I should write more? Is my story telling adequate? Is it lacking in any way? I am just writing this to improve my writing, so I REALLY want those critics. (Yes, I'm a masochist :3)

* * *

**OMOKE #1**

The words kept repeating endlessly in Kurama's mind.

Saru D. Larboard.

Saru D. Larboard.

_Saru Larboard._

**Saru.**

Then finally it clicks.

Saru. SARU!

Saru means monkey! That's why that damn senile old-man reminded him of an animal!

He is a devolved human! A goddamn monkey! That's why had no qualms in carrying Naru in such dangerous positions! His brain works less than the normal human!

"Saru." The words escape him before he can even think of reeling it in, something he didn't even dare to try, still floating in his moment of triumph. He has finally solved the mystery! That annoying nagging feeling at the back of his head has finally left like an irritating itch finally scratched! He really can't describe how amazing he feels right now, so he just leaves the work to his face and smiles brightly.

"Saru." He repeats, making sure to feel the word on his tongue. The way his tongue moved or how his throat bobbed, he made sure to memorize this feeling. If Kushina were here, she would definitely laugh her ass off over his stupidity like '_You spent almost an entire year trying to remember a nick-name I used for the Sandaime?! BWHAHAHAHA! DID YA REPLACE YA BRAIN WITH HAIR, Kura-chan?! HAHAHAHA!'_

Then his minds stops for a second.

Kura-chan.

Kushina liked to add -chan to pretty much everything when she talked, her reasoning being '_-chan makes everything cuter -dattebane!_'. So it's not saru. It was never saru only. Its...

"Saru-chan."

He smiled brightly. He's cheeks starting to flush and hurt, yet he will never deny that at that moment

He felt truly happy.


	5. Chapter 4: Freedom

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Kurama/?, Naruto/?

**Notes: **I'm a piece of shit. I'm sorry for: 1) Not updating since forever. 2) Not thanking the readers!

For starters, thanks to **Bchandler, Bingomzan, Devon the Shipper, Meowmeowmeow52, The British Fox**(I love ur name btw.)**, Thundergil, effie34, jcolli89, juliewhitehead96** and **shellshock25** for ur faves! I extend my kisses to you! ( ˘ ³˘)

Thanks to **Bingomzan, Meowmeowmeow52, Pat123, Redan01, Stephon2189, Tensa-Zangetsu102, bagofgarbage, doombloodemperor, effie34, hafizatul sufiah yaacob, jackblackhearts, jcolli89, juliewhitehead96** and **uiknmhu** for following this garbage bin I dare call a fan fic! ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

And thanks to **Banjo the Fox**(I love foxes :3) for my first ever reviews on my first ever Fan fics! Thank you oh so very much! I am ecstatic to know that you enjoy my story and hope you stay to read more in the future!

Now, extending my love for you rascals aside, I d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ apologize for the late chapter! I won't pull any excuses from my ass and just tell you why I was late.

I procrastinated to hell out of my time.

And I'm s̶e̶c̶r̶e̶t̶l̶y̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ sorry.

Now, before you guys chase me with your brand new shiny mallets, I shall run away and let you read the well-awaited chapter. Cya in the A/N at the end!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any shape, thought or form, own Naruto!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: FREEDOM**

"WOT ISH DISH?!"

All heads turn towards a red-headed 4-year-old gaping at his ramen as if it's a particularly captivating enigma at Ichiraku's.

_Ah…_Everyone in the vicinity slowly turned to watch another fly fall into the clutches of the pure deliciousness called Ichiraku's ramen. _This is going to be interesting_.

"DIS ISH BOOTIFUL!" The child exclaims with literal stars in his eyes. He then proceeds to _inhale _his bowl on ramen.

"The noodles are firm enough to stay delicious while it's being savored, yet not hard enough to be bothersome to chew! The broth sticks to the noodles in the perfect quantity, accentuating the quality of the ingredients used to procure such perfection! The broth slides smoothly down the throat, washing over every foul taste from the mouth and replacing it with pure, unadulterated bliss! The toppings ,all made from easily obtainable natural sources, present some foresight of all the different variations of methods of consumption, yet still leaves the taste to your imagination, giving you limited preparation for this flavor-bomb. Ranging from mixing them all into a beautiful explosion of flavor to simply combining two to savor the sheer effort poured into each topping, yet you still can't help but get stunned of its luxurious taste!" Completely ignoring the gaping expressions of the people, Kurama continues in the same breath. "The entire meal, in general, is a punch to an empty stomach or malnourished body! Despite it being a supposedly oily, salty food, it is actually balanced to a degree to which you may consume it almost daily with no hindrance! And all that is just scratching the surface of this exquisite work of art! This package of delight and luscious savory flavor! This is **R**are **A**rt **M**ade **E**ntirely **N**aturally! THIS IS** RAMEN!**" He finally finishes before _inhaling _the rest of his ramen.

Completely unperturbed by his brother's peculiarly elaborate assessment of a simple stable food, Naruto merely glances at him and asks, "In conclusion?"

"**IT'S DELICIOUS!**"

"Really?! Then, Itadakimasu!" Naruto picks up his chopsticks, digging in. He swoons not soon after.

"DELICIOUS~!"

"GIMME MOAR!" Kurama roared, banging his hands on the table. He finally understands why Kushina and Minato love ramen so much. This is to _kill _for! He better get his fill of this chewy, wet crack or he'll actually kill someone here!

Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, just stare at the red-head for a while.

Just.

What.

The.

Hell.

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHA~!"

The silence is broken by boisterous laughing. Teuchi had burst out laughing. Hard.

"I like ya enthusiasm, kid!" He shouts between bouts of laughter. "Enjoy as much as you want! It's on the house!" He procures a new bowl from seemingly nowhere and slides it to Kurama, who beamed. Literally _beamed. _They had to squint to even know where the sudden miniature sun appeared from.

"Thanks, Occhan!"

Chuckling merrily, Teuchi turns to the Hokage, who is looking at Kurama bemusedly. "Is he always like this?" He asks.

The Hokage merely nods in the affirmative while chuckling.

"He is quite..._passionate _about food." He explains, getting a bowl for himself.

"I can see that, and goodness, color me impressed." He really is. I mean, just look at how he's downing his meals! The blonde is eating remarkable fast but this kid, _this tiny 3-foot kid,_ he takes all the cakes.

'_He's going to be worse than Minato and Kushina combined.__' _Teuchi thought bemusedly, while Hiruzen had the same thought solemnly, already mourning his wallet for the future to come.

"That aside, what's the occasion, Hokage-Sama?" Teuchi asks, pointing at the luggage nearby. "They got adopted?"

The Sandaime chuckles somewhat solemnly. _If only it were that easy._ "No, they're moving into an apartment due to some _circumstances_." He answers vaguely.

The Hokage honestly doesn't want to elaborate, but Teuchi clearly reasoned out what those circumstances are, but honestly? He could barely give any shits, Teuchi is one of the most trustworthy citizens he has ever met. (He hardheartedly blames the council-of-fags for ruining his impression of citizens.)

Speaking of citizens, he will have to replace the majority of the matrons in the orphanage, though he doubts they would be any better. He honestly didn't think it would get so bad that Kurama would have to get revenge in his own way.

Despite his methods of retribution are quite hilarious, they turn into major sources of headaches and paperwork after their momentary comedy. He could remember _vividly _the migraine before he ultimately made the decision to move the twins out.

**!~FLASHBACK~!**

_"This is absolutely ridiculous." Hiruzen states while rubbing his temple. "They supposedly painted the whole orphanage red TWICE, replaced the children's hot chocolate with sweet milk coffee a DOZEN times, locked a few matrons in closets TWENTY times, and ate a double-door pantry's worth of food FIVE times within this month alone, ALL without being noticed?" He asked incredulously. How can two innocent 4 year-olds do all this?! This is utter bullshit!_

_Shikaku mutters a quiet troublesome while reaching for an envelope provided by an ANBU a bit ago. "Very few ANBU have reported little notes left for them in all the crime scenes, each providing solid evidence that Uzumaki Kurama and Uzumaki Naruto have, indeed, caused multiple acts of vandalism, thievery, imprisonment, etc."_

_'Why does he have to use such exaggerated words, this Nara?!' Hiruzen thought, irked._

_He opens the envelope and fishes out one of the notes and reads aloud in a monotone, " 'The white wallz r very ugly so I made em better! -Naru-chan'." He takes another, " 'Them kids alwayz play wit deir elektric rektangels insted of playing, so I gave em energy to do so! - Kura-chan'." He reaches for one more, " 'The banshees r smelly! They shoold stay in the cleaning closet and clean their personal-i-tities! -Kura-chan + Naru-chan'." Shikaku puts down the notes and looks at the Hokage with a deadpanned expression. "Shall I read more?"_

_The Hokage waves his hand dismissively, hanging his head as the situation tap dances on it vigorously._

_Shikaku huffs another troublesome and decides that they should do something about this, because it would be too troublesome to have to come and give these repetitive reports to the Hokage. He could be sleeping right now, damn it!_

_"How about moving them out of the orphanage?" He states, not asks, disinterestedly. "Get them off those 'banshees'' " he motions finger quotations at the banshees. " hands once and for all."_

_The Sandaime looked his age for the first time in a while, his weariness deepening his wrinkles. _

_After a few minutes, Hiruzen sighs resignedly. "I'll make the preparation. You may leave." The dismissal is muttered so quietly, the Nara might've not heard him if he wasn't looking forward for those words to be uttered/_

_Honestly glad that he may finally go and actually not waste his time but napping, Shikaku Nara quickly mutters a respectful excuse me and struts out the room._

_The single old man in the room sighs once more, rubbing his face before glaring at the Yondaime portrait hanging on the wall. _

_"Not only did you force me out of my retirement, you left me with conundrums call your children. You flashy bastard..."_

**!~END FLASHBACK~!**

"THANKS FOR THE MEAL~!"

"Finally finished? Did you enjoy?" The senile old man asks them.

"It was delicious! I didn't know anyfing could be dis delicious! It's magical!" Naruto shouts delightfully with his cute, tiny hands in the air.

"Yeah! I wonder how it's made..." Kurama trailed off, glancing at Teuchi with a raised eyebrow.

_You'll teach me how to make it?_

Teuchi smirks, shaking his head in the negative at the unasked question.

_Ya ten years too young to know my secret._

Slumping a little, Kurama slips off his seat to stand next to the other two.

"Now we can go to new home!" Naruto bounces on the balls of his feet.

Despite the ridiculous levels of cuteness his excitement is exhibiting, and resisting the urge to hug him like a squishy teddy, he needs to be a good(?) role model.

"No, Naru-Chan! What do you say to Saru-Jii-chan for taking us out of that hell-hole?"

Naruto gasps, slapping his cheek in realization. _How dare he even forget such an important thing?! How negligible!_

Both quickly turn to the confused Hokage and bow their head in an almost 90 degree bow.

"**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR SAVING US!**"

* * *

It's a beautiful day, today. The sky is bright and blue with white fluffy balls of cloud shaped to your imagination's desires. The grass is green with the smell of nature wafting through the air, luring plants to them, making the image even more picturesque. The occasional chirping of happy birds breaking the comforting silence to fill with joyful singing of nature's singers.

_'A beautiful day, my chubby ass!'_

The place is filthy, air congested with cigarette smoke, vomit, defecation, and pretty much everything those banshees try to hide inside their bodies. The building is not faring any better. Beige walls with peeling paint and multiple cracks, smudged with smoke, dirt and _something_ he doesn't even want to think about. The roof looks like someone got some cardboard, smacked it with a hammer, ran over it with a couple bulls, then deemed it roof worthy. The streets are full of suspicious people, ranging from prostitutes probably from the brothels nearby, to possibly Yakuza drug dealing, the place is just screaming _DANGEROUS! GOING TO TAKE NARU-CHAN FROM YOU!_

Yup. This place is shitty.

"Dis place is shitty." Naruto states bluntly. Wow, the perks of having an honest twin, they say your shit for you.

"Language, Naruto." The senile monkey reprimands immediately.

"But K'rama always says tha'!" He _adorably _pouted. "And no one stops _him_..."

Despite the fact that Naruto just sold him out to the senile monkeys, he just couldn't help but coo at the pout. That face is too cute to exist, if he dares say!

The senile fool only halfheartedly glares at him before sighing through his nose. Kurama catches a muttered "_Why can't Uzumakis be normal?" _but decided that it was a rhetorical question, and therefore, doesn't require him to answer.

"Why are we moving out of the orphanage early, though?" Kurama spat the 'orphanage'. The damn word doesn't deserve to be uttered by a magnificent one such as he. "Shouldn't we wait to get adopted like everyone else?"

He knows that they will never get adopted because of what is caged with their(?) abdomen. He also knows that the Hokage knows that he knows, yet is questioning it either way. Hey, he should keep Naruto up to date as well, ya know? Can't have him falling back and having to be dragged around.

"Because you two are important to me," Technically not a lie, Kurama notes. "and I want to keep you two safe." Also not a lie, obviously.

Those creepy-masked ninja must have reported to the senile old man about their mistreatment and his... '_retribution' _for the past year and decided to take action. _FUCKING FINALLY! _Honestly, if they didn't do something, he would've just kidnapped Naruto and gone to live in Uzushio's ruins or something. Even crumbled ruins are better company than those banshees and the demon-spawn they call children. At least their aggravation was an enjoyable goal as well as an addicting pass time.

Huh. He might kinda miss the place after all. T'was fun to mess people's day up, if anything.

"K'rama! Look at this butta'fly! Looks like ya!" He snaps his head towards the blonde, who had this gigantic face-splitting smile as he reaches for said butterfly, and Kurama _swears _his insides turned into mush.

_How can someone be so pure and innocent in this world of filth?! _

Light chuckling interrupts his renewal of _'protect Naruto till your body drops!' _vows. He turns to glare at the culprit, making his murderous intentions clear.

Clearly interpreting the silent threat, Senile Monkey-man raises his hand in a non-threatening gesture of 'I am unarmed and will die if you attack me, so please don't kill me.'. If foxes are cunning, then monkey's are senile tricksters that he now has an newfound hate for.

"Ma, Naruto-kun," Naruto turns so quickly, they both wonder how he didn't break his neck. "Let's go in?" He points at the door (when did they arrive?).

Just as the door is opened, Naruto executes his best imitation of a human shuriken (why would anyone do such a thing?) and flings himself into the room, looking around like a starved rabid dog searching for its next meal while salivating.

Yeah, he's gonna have to teach him not to do that face ever again.

While Naruto acts his name out, being a literal maelstrom but on land in the tiny,cramped rooms, Kurama looks around curiously in a more sedate pace. The apartment in itself is nothing much, just having the bare necessities that consist of a bathroom, kitchen, bedroom and dining table. He's going to have to redesign the rooms soon, they lack life.

The house, he can deal with later. The most important place possible in the house, the place of which their sustainence shall be produced, the haven of different tastes: The kitchen, needs to be checked out.

He walks over to the kitchen and looks around, barely smothering a sneer at the ugly sight. The walls are a distasteful pale green, mildly reminiscent of puke. The 'kitchen' is just a couple of counters, a sink and a fridge.

_Well, this will need a LOT of personalization. This is where you worship your food, for Sage's sake!_

Grumbling under his breath something akin to _disrespectdul bastards_ and offensive_ designing, _he peers into the fridge. It's filled to the brim with bright green vegetables, rainbow fruits, diary, meats of all kinds, etc.

Quickly doing the same to the cabinets, he finds carbs, jams, and seasonings.

He almost _cries _from sheer happiness. The place is salvageable afterall!

Blinking his unshed tears away, he stares at the Hokage questioningly.

_The fuck is this?_

"I provided enough food to last you two weeks, by then, I would have sent you some allowance. I'll hire someone to prepare your meals." He explains patiently, gauging the red-head's reaction.

Multiple things seem to flash across his face, each lasting barely a second before being replaced by the next.

_Reluctance, contemplation, confusion, irritation, acceptance, then -__planning?_

"Unnecessary."

Hiruzen stares at the child in mild confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Hiring someone." He elaborates, finally looking at him in the eyes. "It's unnecessary."

"Then how will you two provide for yourselves?"

"I'll cook." He answers immediately with no reluctance -with _confidence._

Despite knowing that the damn Uzumaki don't give up until they get their demands, he tries to convince him otherwise.

"You are too young. Do you even know how to cook?"

"I have prepared some food for me and Naruto before and know how to prepare some other dishes in theory. I just need practice and some books maybe."

"It's dangerous."

"I'm used to danger."

"You'll be using fire."

"I'm not afraid of getting burnt."

"I still can't-"

"Whoever you hire probably won't stay anyway. Would take the money, come shout at us, then leave..." Hiruzen's eyes sharpened onto the toddler before him, fearing for what he would say next...

"Like the _others._"

Aaaaaand there it is. _WHY does he have to kick where it hurts?_

He sighs, completely defeated. This child is becoming more and more like Kushina! _ Usually Kushina would try to negotiate, fail, then do her plan either way. He told me his plan, so at least Minato's genes are there as well..._

Already having sensed his victory, Kurama smirked and ran off after his twin to proclaim his love for the adorable ball of sunshine.

_Seriously__, _Hiruzen thought tiredly, _Why can't Uzumakis be normal?_

Despite that, he couldn't help but smile at the image of Kurama hugging Naruto with a dorky grin.

* * *

**OMAKE #2**

_FWOOOOOOOSH_

A bright huge flame suddenly awakened.

"Oh Fuck! Shit shit shit!"

Naruto looked up at Kurama to see his tiny ponytail bob as he ran to cover the burning omelet quickly, putting out the fire. A minute later, he joins Naruto on the table with his meal and a few burnt fingers.

Naruto stared at the slightly charred omelet with tiny vegetables mixed into it in his plate, to Kurama's completely burnt own.

"Dat doesn't look good."

Kurama glanced at Naruto and smiled.

"It's okay. Eaten better, but food is food, and we can't waste food, now can we?" He takes a bite, not at all grimacing at its taste.

Naruto frowned at him. How can he eat that...?

Completely disregarding the red-head's muttering of possible improvements, he gets an amazing idea. At least for his 4 year old mind.

He quickly reaches into Kurama's plate, steals a bite and-

_Oh god_

"Oi! spit that out! It's not good for your health!" Kurama patted his back repeatedly, trying to make him spit the repulsive piece of -_oh god! How can he eat this with a straight face?!_

Ignoring his twin's protests, he forced the atrocity down his through before chugging his natural orange juice.

"It tastes tewwible! How can you eat dat shit?!" He shouted at his brother.

"I can eat it just fine-"

"No!" He snatched up the revolting blackened substance and emptied the plate's contents into the trash bin.

"But-"

"NO!" Going back to his seat, he cut his omelet into two halves and smacked the other half onto Kurama's plate.

"Eat!" He demanded.

Kurama just looked dumbfounded, staring at him dazedly.

"EAT!" He commanded, raising his voice even more.

Finally snapping out of his daze, Kurama takes a bite of the omelet.

Huffing in annoyance, he tucks into his own meal.

"Why do you have to be so shtubborn?" He huffed, clearly irritated. "I don't want you to be sick, ya know! So you have to be helsy so you can take care of me, dattebayo!"

Kurama's eyes widen at the word.

_Snicker._

Naruto glared at his brother, until he noticed something.

He's trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He tilted his head curiously. Kurama always swoon when he does it, so why not now?

Kurama smiled at him.

Not a grin, not a smirk; just a genuine, tooth-less smile.

"Naru-chan, I'll take care of myself," His smile widened. "then you can live without worrying about your stupid small brother -"

.

.

.

.

.

" -ttebane!"

* * *

**W/N: **Heyo peeps, ya gurl Pandr here! What is this? You pounding me into mincemeat at the beginning of this chapter wasn't enough? You need more revenge before I disappear for another few weeks? Well too bad! I'll update when I feel like it! :3

I honestly wanted to update ages ago, yet, once more, I had difficulty typing out my idea. Sometimes my words were repetitive, other times they failed at giving my idea across. It was just a mess honestly. I didn't even like how _this _chapter turned out, but I deemed it good enough for now. I think I desperately need a beta-reader, so please someone halp mei! ;~;

I really apologize for not thanking anyone of favoriting, reviewing or following the story! It slipped my mind and I hope it doesn't happen again! I did read everyone's followings and such, and everytime someone new follows, I can't help but think, "Damn, I'm not deserving of such kind-hearted people."

I hope to learn and become someone worth your following!

Now, story-wise, if possible, I want to plan out some ships. Please vote for who you want to be shipped with who before we reach the graduation arc, maybe 4 chapters from now. You are free to choose whoever you wish (You can even choose a character for a one-sided love from either direction!) as long as the character isn't more than 10 years older (I'm not a fan of big age gaps), why I should choose that character, and then leave the rest to me!

With all my sentiments and begging aside, please have a fun day in your quarantine reading fan fiction!

Adieau~

-Pandr

**Slightly elaborate, fixed spelling, as well as corrected grammar mistakes(I think?) as of 5/30/2020.**


	6. Chapter 4-1: Store-bought Bitches

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Kurama/?, Naruto/Hinata

**Notes: ** Once more, we shall start with a big fat chocolate cake for **jacobbailey****186**, **erikvonw **and **Boredoom **for the faves and follows! Late valentines gifts for you!

And thanks to **Mr. Wigz **for the following! Here's a chocolate bar!

Now, you may or may not have noticed that Naruto got himself into a ship now, and yes, _I_ chose it. Hinata is a nice character and all, but her timidness is a little irritating, so I plan to do something about it and make her more badass (than she already is) and a good partner to our local Uzumaki Sunshine, so please rest assured.

As for Kurama, I shall answer for **Lapis **(btw have a cake slice for the review :3): I won't hate you, I very much love the fact that you even stated your opinion. I thank you very much! And yes, I do plan on the Uzumaki twins having a very strong brotherly bond, nothing more cuz they don't live in fucking Alabama. I'm sorry if you wanted more, I'm just a very picky shipper!

Next topic, okay this is very important so pay attention. I have noticed that this story has no direction at all, as I'm just writing what comes to my mind. I find that method unacceptable, so I will be taking a break to think of the story more before writing it down. But since I'm a coward and don't like mallets up my ass, I will be releasing short little 1k words or so stories through their life until I finally have an idea of what I want to write.

Speaking of thinking ahead, you may still choose who you want Kurama to be shipped with, he's still open! I would rather have the ship built before I finish thinking up the story so I may implement some action for our shipped one, but take your time! I'm free!

Okay, this Note is getting too long O_O'. Without further ado, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Interestingly enough, I STILL don't own Naruto in any shape or form...

* * *

**CHAPTER 4.1: STORE-BOUGHT BITCHES**

**"A DOZEN SMALL EGGS FOR 500 YEN?! YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" **Kurama yelled, his hair, a little past his collar bones, rose up in nine strands, mimicking nine tails as his anger flared.

"BE HAPPY I HAD THE GENEROSITY TO EVEN LET YOU IN THE SHOP, YOU IMPUDENT MONSTER!" The insolent son of a bitch shrieked at him.

"**THIS IS UTTER BULLSHIT!**"

"IF YA DON'T LIKE MAH PRICES, THEN GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"**FINE!**" Kurama growled, a deep guttural growl. He barely suppressed the smirk when the shop-keeper shivered from fear. _He better learn his place, the damn piece of_ shit.

"C'mon Naru-chan," he grumbled, dragging Naruto out of the shit-hole they call a shop, "Let's find somewhere else -ttebane."

"But we have been searching for an hour now," Naruto whined. "They all were the same -ttebayo! Just buy from this guy!"

"We don't have the money for the prices they offer!" Kurama complained, stomping his feet. "And if we keep eating only ramen, we won't grow properly!"

"But ramen tastes good~"

"Oh, hush! If you eat only ramen, you'll turn into a shorty."

That shut Naruto up, so they continued their venture for a moderately and fairly priced store in a world where jeers and sneers are their best friend and their worst crimes are breathing and existing in general.

Kurama grit his teeth.

Honestly, this world is too unfair. They just want to stay healthy, should he kowtow for that privilege now?!

He just wants to make sure at least Naruto gets a good life! Naruto, who sacrificed a normal life to protect these ungrateful horse-fuckers without even knowing! Why does everything have to be against them? _Against Naruto?_ He understands if they hate him for attacking the village, even if it's absolutely unnecessary as he does enough of the self-loathing to last them _decades_, but an innocent child, heck, the one who saved them?

Kurama laments his failure in obliterating this failure village.

Despite knowing that Kushina would probably _crawl_ out of her grave and flatten a mountain or two to smack some sense into him, he also knows that she would be his first subordinate to annihilate a whole continent if they mistreat little Naru-Chan.

_Damn ungrateful bastards, taking Naru-Chan's sacrifice for granted._

Speaking of Naru-Chan, he's unusually quiet. Kurama glances back to find Naruto staring at something.

Retracing his steps, Kurama catches a glimpse of what piqued Naruto's interest; a long, orange (Kurama has no idea how, but Naruto exhibited extreme love for the bright, _obnoxious,_ neon color), snug scarf folded neatly in the display rack of a charming little store.

The weather has been getting colder recently with winter approaching quickly. Kurama, naturally, just releases his chakra evenly throughout his body to keep his body temperature moderate, but the same can't be said about Naruto, who doesn't even know about the concept of Chakra.

Meaning he must be feeling cold.

_Man, human bodies are straight up inconvenient! What's the use of evolving if you can't even keep yourself warm?_

Internally reprimanding himself for not noticing such an important fact, he stares at the blonde.

"Shall I buy it for you?"

"NO!" Naruto denies quickly, a little _too _quickly in both their opinions. "We need the money to buy food –ttebayo!"

He simply raises an unimpressed red eyebrow at him and quietly enters the store, ignoring Naruto's objections.

"Kurama! I really don't need-"

"How much for that orange scarf?" Kurama asks the store-keeper, an old lady knitting something –probably another scarf.

"3500 yen." She answered without even glancing at them.

Kurama quickly does the math. _If they buy less meat and less experimenting on his part, they could handle the slight change._

"We'll take one." He reaches for his wallet, preparing to pay.

"It's really okay, Kurama-" Naruto tries to protest again but to no avail.

"I'm doing this because I want to. Now hush." He quickly responds.

While reaching for the garb, the store-lady finally glances at them and immediately freezes, her previous impassive expression rapidly morphing into hatred and disgust, giving Naruto and Kurama slight whiplash.

"We don't serve demons here." The old lady sneers, pointing at a sign that says '_No demons allowed!' _(_what the actual fuck?_). "Now get out before I call the shinobi on you!"

Kurama's patience has been tested so many times today with all those mindless civilians and unhelpful ANBU spying on them like love-struck stalkers, that all that remains is a short fuse made of goddamn paper, submerged in chlorine trifluoride, whilst surrounded by methane.

Simply said, it's pretty much non-existent.

_Am I not allowed to keep Naru-Chan warm now?! You hoping that he freezes to death in the biting cold, his body slowly weakening with ever minute?! You DARE forbid me to keep my dear Naru-Chan safe from the weather?! I'LL FUCKING DISMANTLE YOU AND FUCK YOUR ASS WITH YOUR HEAD-_

His face reddening to a color that can very much rival his hair, said hair mimicking his nine tails once more, he opens his mouth, ready to set this dick-sucking bitch in her place-

"It's okay! We're about to leave anyway –ttebayo!" Naruto smiles sheepishly at the bitch –_No Naru-Chan! She doesn't deserve that smile!- _before grabbing his arm.

"C'mon Kurama, let's go!" His eyes pleading and tone was pretty much begging , so Kurama let his anger dissipate.

_For now._

"You're too nice for your own good, Naru-Chan." Kurama grumbles when the exited the store.

"And you're too mean for your own good, Kura-Chan." Naruto retaliates.

Hiding his blush -_I don't like i when you call me that or anything, idiot!- _he turns away from the cheeky smirk plastered onto Naru's face.

Naruto is less innocent that he expected.

While grumbling his discontent, his eye catches a box placed among some trash, filled with knitting materials and yarn balls.

He steals a glance at the store-bought bitch through the shop's glass, before snatching the box and fleeing with a raised middle finger and a "Sayonara, fucker!".

"Kurama! Jii-Jii said not to do that!" Naruto chastised him.

"Well, Jii-Chan ain't here!" He let himself get dragged to Ichiraku's. "And you better not tell him ,or I'll make salad for dinner -ttebane!"

Naruto gasps dramatically.

"You won't!"

"Try me!"

* * *

**Word Count: **1,475


	7. Chapter 4-2: Monster

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Kurama/?, Naruto/Hinata

**Notes: **Starting with our customary ritual: Chocolate bar to **Horizonte **for following this swear-fest~! I didn't bake anthing today, so you will have to do with a chocolate bar. My sincerest apologies!

Answering to **Thor94**'s review: Those civilians won't know what's coming for them. :3 About Naruto, yes I have a few plans for both him and Kurama, obviously, but I won't specify what those plans are since they will probably start unfurling in the next chapter, so look forward to it!

The chapter is kinda flimsy and badly written (as usual) but I wanted to release something real quick before I fall into the abyss called procrastination, so, without further ado, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, the story would've ended a few years earlier than it did.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4.2: MONSTER**

The sound of footsteps echoes from the hallway to the dining room, where Naruto is currently hiding from possible death. Every step penetrating the heavy silence like a thunderclap reverberating throughout the entire house, frightening Naruto more and more with every passing second.

Sweat gliding down his face in streams, Naruto sucks in a quiet, sharp breath, trying to calm down his pulsating heart before it jumps out of his throat and explodes.

The footsteps momentarily stop, but Naruto doesn't risk a glance at his prowler, fearing the possibility of **it** locating him. He tries not to feel hopeful, that **it** would lose him trail and he can escape. He knows it's a futile effort to try and escape **it** but _dammit _he doesn't want to be turned into chum.

He hears the footsteps walk away from him, the sounds receding into another room. Naruto couldn't help the traitorous hope building up inside him, overthrowing his sense of caution before he could gain any control over it. _He can escape!_

After confirming that the footsteps have gone completely silent, Naruto slowly crawls out from his hiding place, careful to not step on any creaky floor-boards. He only has one chance!

Surveying the room, he confirms **it**'s absence, and quickly, yet carefully, treks towards the door to get outside. Anywhere away from this creature -**it**-is a sanctuary.

A relieved smile dares cross Naruto's face, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes, a low breathy laugh escaping his lips.

_He's saved!_

His careful crawling eventually evolves into full-blown sprinting, the small smile stretching as he reaches for the doorknob.

_He's can escape!_

He twists the knob, the sunlight spilling into the room like god enlightening him of the path to heaven.

_He's free-_

"_**Fooound you~!"**_

Naruto stops dead in front of the supposed door, which turned out to be a Genjutsu.

"_**Neeeee, where were you goooing~?" **_**It** asked in a sing-song voice, that sinister, _skin-crawling,_ sickeningly sweet grin with just a little too much teeth. Those bright red eyes betraying the face's emotion, flaming with unadulterated irritation.

The room's temperature suddenly dropped to past zero, colder than the snow outside. His body frozen with fear, eyes full-blown and brimming –overflowing- with terror, fingers numb from the cold, shivers going down his spine as thoughts of his fate delivered in different methods flash before his eyes, each more gruesome than the one before it.

Naruto tried to move his head, _face __**it**_, but to no avail.

"_**C'moooon~" **_ **It** whined, _**"Look at me, dear."**_

He could feel the warm breath on his shoulder, Naruto shudders. He wanted to run, just turn and never look back, get away-

"I-I" He stammers, he couldn't feel his tongue, like it's clasped painfully tight and burnt onto the roof of his mouth. "I-I a-am s-orry….." He finally manages to stutter out.

**It** hums thoughtfully, the vibrations of **it**'s voice sending another series of cold tremors down Naruto's spine, his breath hitching.

"_**But you did it, didn't you?" **_It ponders considerately before sighing solemnly._** "And I was saving it for tomorrow too…."**_

Naruto faintly notes that his breathing is coming out quite ragged.

"_**What would we do now, hmm~?" **_There was no oxygen in the room. He's _suffocating_\- _**"How would we deal with this, hmm Naru-Chan~?" **_He feels on the verge of hurling, the hearty meal he ate suddenly seeming like a terrible, _terrible _idea. He swims on the verge of unconsciousness, the crushing presence behind him smothering him with cold and pain, _-oh the __**pain!**__\- _,black spots specking his vision, blurring everything, aggravating his nausea.

He should have listened. He shouldn't have eaten the food hidden in the corner of the fridge. They were out of food and Kurama was planning to use their meager ingredients to a meal enough for a whole week until they receive their allowance.

Even Kurama, who honestly eats more than double of Naruto in a normal day, controlled himself and kept it aside. _Why couldn't he be like Kurama if it meant __**this **__won't happen?!_

"Naru-chan?" He didn't register the sudden lifting of the air, how his lungs could properly expand, how his tears finally flowed with no restraint.

"Naru-cha-"

"_I'm sorry._" Naruto chokes out, lifting his head to look at cerulean blue eyes, identical to his own.

"Wha-"

"_I'm sorry Kurama._" He continued, "_You told me not to, yet I did. I'm sorry."_

He shouldn't have. If he didn't this **monster **wouldn't be here. This **fiend** in the skin of his brother, daring to imitate his soft, motherly Kurama. This-

He gets enveloped in the warmest, tightest, _gentlest _hug not so soon after. Only when he was hugged did he notice how cold he really was.

"I'm sorry." Kurama whispered, a slight waver in his voice. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to- I didn't_\- I'm sorry." _Kurama started blubbering, his body trembling.

Resting his head on Kurama's shoulders he whispered "It's okay. I'm sorry too. For making you so mad."

If he noticed the wetness on his shoulder or the quiet sobs, he didn't point either of them out.

They sat there in silence, Naruto combing his fingers through Kurama's hair, it's now around his mid-back now, he silently observes.

When the finally trembling stopped, Kurama pushed himself off Naruto and ran away before Naruto could say anything.

"Kurama!" Naruto tries to get up to chase after the red-head head. "Where are you-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, the long piece of wool smacked onto his face testified to that. Removing the garb off his face, he glares at it before pausing.

It's a scarf.

Exactly like the one in that old lady's store but red instead of orange.

He stares at the long, red fabric, mouth agape and eyes wide with shock. He hears Kurama huff in the background.

"I made it," Kurama answers the unasked question. "So you I won't make you feel cold anymore."

The last part was muttered with a bitter laugh, his smile not reaching his eyes at all.

His eyes containing barely concealed pain. The room was silent, yet Naruto swears he hears Kurama's voice. It sounded pained, like he was being crushed to be in the same room as him. Breath the same air. _Exist at the same time_.

Naruto quickly runs-

_I took everything from you._

_I __was __am selfish._

_I made you suffer._

_I'm a monster._

_-_hugs Kurama tightly-

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**I'm sorry**__._

-and doesn't let go.

* * *

**Monster: **/ˈmɒnstə/

_What makes a person considered a "monster" is having cruel intentions in which they have full knowledge of the harm they're causing, and commits their actions for no good cause, but rather their selfish desires._

**Words:** 1,329


	8. Chapter 4-3: Grave

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Kurama/?, Naruto/Hinata

**Notes: **Erm, hi?

Okay, in my defence, I fell into a write's block okay?! Don't kill mei pls. ;-; How I fell into that, you say? Well it went something like this:

_My Brain:_Your writing style sucks. Go read other stories and learn, you faggot.

_Me:_Oh nos, you're right, okay imma go do that.

Few days l8er

_Brain_: You didn't write a new chapter in a while, you dipshit. Go learn how to write properly so they get some good shit for their wait.

_Me: _Yessir!

Multiple days l8er

_Me:_ ...oh shit.

Okay fine, I procrastinated and stuff. And I'm sorry.

I only remembered when dear old **Librajem **followed and favorited the story, as well as following and favoriting **ME. **I was like, 'WOT'. Thank you very much for the following, favoriting as well as indirectly reminding me to write this chapter! Here's a weed brownie!

That aside, I hate this chapter. I don't like how it turned out, and I want to delete it for the life of me, but you guys deserve something so here.

This may be the last special chapter btw, this or maybe the next one as I have thought up the story enough to continue now. I hope y'all stay and see this through to and the end, and I shall try and entertain you as much as possible!

Now without further ado, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Owning Naruto is not something I do, or want.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4.3: Grave**

"C'mon, Naru-chan! Hurry up -ttebane!" Kurama shouted, his long, red, braided hair swinging with every frantic movement.

"Coming…" Naruto drowsily trudged to the door, rubbing at his eyes sluggishly and trying to will the sleepiness away.

Kurama huffed, feeling fondly exasperated. He grabbed Naruto's small hand and led them to the exit while making sure the picnic basket doesn't fall from his other arm.

The moment they made it outside, the full moon came into view, not exactly dim but not as bright as it can be. Even without it stealing the sun's light, it is still a sight to behold.

"Kurama…" Naruto drawled, still sluggish from the sudden awakening, "Where 're we goin' so early in the mornin'?"

Internally swooning at the four year old's absurd levels of pure adorability, he answered. "We're going to honour some people -ttebane."

"But no one likes us -ttebayo," Naruto spat out, his sleepiness suddenly forgotten, "Who is there to honor?" Kurama winced at the unusually harsh tone. Naruto has always attempted friendships, but the worthless sons of bitches tell their disgusting spawn 'scary' stories of 'The angry red fox' and 'The deafening yellow fireball' or some random shitty name that range from stupid to venturing into the lands of What-The-Fuck.

To mock and poke Kurama till he loses it is one thing, but to ignore Naruto's advances for friendship and make Kurama's sunshine lonely and sad because of it?

Ya better prepare yourself, cuz I'm coming for your flat ass, bitch.

"No," He quickly answered, "I mean our-" He swallowed thickly. "-your parents."

Naruto's head snapped to him –_is his neck okay?!- _and gazed into him with incredulous eyes.

"But everyone is saying they abandoned us!"

Kurama growled furiously. "And have those fucks ever said something remotely smart or factual in, like, ever?"

Naruto was quiet for the rest of the trip.

They arrived at the Third Training ground with no incident or unsavory meetings with brainless faggots (luckily for them). Letting Naruto check out the place, Kurama slowly let go of Naruto's hand and walked to his target.

The black shiny stone gleaming off the moon's meager light, reflecting thousands upon thousands, possibly _millions_, of names all engraved and etched permanently in honor of every shinobi who passed or gone missing within their line of work.

He absently wonders how many people he, himself, added to this monument 4, almost 5, years ago.

"What is this? A rock with funny drawings?" Naruto asked behind him. "Can I draw on it?"

"'_May I'._" He automatically corrected, a fond chuckle passing out his lips. "No Naru-chan." He traced one of the names –_An Uchiha- _absently, "These are warriors who died in action, whether in a mission or while protecting Konoha -dattebane."

"Protecting Konoha….." Naruto parroted, staring at the stone monument in childish wonder.

"So our parents died while protecting Konoha?" Naruto, to Kurama's delight, couldn't keep the distaste out of his voice. They don't deserve Naru-Chan's pure heartedness and forgiveness! "Sooo…. Where are their names?"

"I don't know." He looked at Naruto determinedly. "That's why we have to find them -ttebane!"

"But how?"

"According to a book I read, the Uzumaki clan is pretty much extinct, so we must be the last Uzumakis. So one of our parents must be the only other Uzumaki before us -ttebane!" It was a half lie, since he didn't read that in a book, but Naru-Chan doesn't need to know that.

"Wow! That makes sense!" Naruto looked at him with those shinning admiring eyes, "Kurama, you are so smart -ttebayo!"

Feeling his lips upturning into a smug smile –_People don't compliment him much, okay?!- _he placed his hands on his hips. "I know. Now help me find them!"

Naruto whooped excitedly and quickly placed himself next to Kurama to start their super hard mission.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they both concentrated on the task at hand.

_**!~SOME HOURS LATER~!**_

'_WHY IS THIS LIST SO LONG?! WE'RE NOT EVEN A QUARTER WAY IN!'_

It's now around mid-morning which means people will start to come out soon and be the damn lifeless nuisances they are. They will have to leave now.

"Hey, Naru-Chan." He gently shook Naruto's shoulder trying to wake up his sleeping twin, "We have to go now, wake up -ttebane."

Naruto merely grumbled in his sleep. If they didn't have to leave before they become a shit-show of an entertainment to undeserving cunts, he would've cooed at the lethal dose of adorableness, his pancreas would've exploded, and maybe go into cardiac arrest while he's at it, but sadly, they don't have the time, damn it.

"C'mon, wake up!" He repeated, a little louder this time, struggling to keep his traitorous blush down.

He still didn't wake up.

"Uzumaki Naruto, WAKE UP!"

"Five more minutes, mom….." Naruto mumbled.

And that is, folks, how we got this scene of Kurama piggybacking his Sunshine while carrying the basket and carpet, all the while grumbling about 'adorable sleeping faces' and 'healthy weights' instead of waking up his Sunshine like the wuss he is.

'_He called me mom! OH MAH GAWD HE LOOKS AT ME LIKE A MOTHER FIGURE! __**OH FUCK!**__'_

An optimistic wuss, indeed.

Suddenly, he stopped and stared at a tree nearby.

He stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Until his stare morphed into a glare.

"You stalker…" he grumbled, loud enough for the ANBU in the tree to hear.

Out of the tree, an ANBU, Hound judging by the mask, gets off the tree and into the shadows.

"If you want to stalk us -ttebane," Kurama glared right at the dog mask, "Then at least don't make yourself so noticeable, bitch."

Despite the mask, Kurama can pretty much feel the shock and discomfort coming off the young ANBU in waves. _Yes, be uncomfortable, I love feeding on your suffocating emotions like the masochist I am._

"And stop releasing your feelings like a dog in heat, ya son of bitch!" Kurama yelled. "You're ruining my good mood –ttebane!"

Hound looks like he honestly wants to be anywhere but here, and Kurama wholeheartedly agrees that he should fuck off already.

With an irritated tsk and breathtaking hair flip, Kurama adjusted his hold on Naruto and strut away from the bitch like the sewers ascended upon the spot the ANBU stood.

"If you won't even try to be in our lives, I don't want to ever see you, Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

**Words: **1,368

:P


	9. Chapter 5: Loyalty

**Rating: **M

**Notes: **Hm? What is this? You thought I died cuz I didn't update for an entire month? Well, my apologies champs, but I actually wrote 3 chapters, then my my comp got corrupted. And after ALL that I lost the motivation to write a new chapter. My brain also got filled with other fic thoughts, and won't let me stay loyal to this one. What blasphemy. Let's also not forget my studies for the IGCSE (which I'm actually behind in ;-;) but whatever. Vi dezerve ze bunishmentz.

I struggled to rewrite this chapter and it ended up on a worse note than the original one, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember exactly what I wrote and I don't want to keep you waiting longer than I have, so I pretty much rewrote it from scratch to the best of my ability and hope you enjoy it either way.

Now, for our usual ritual of thanks, Thanks to **The Dark Emperor**,** Dargon32**, and** Zinsoul **for favorites and follows~! Red Velvet Gateau distributed!

Thanks to** maxor546** and** Saturnmieze** for following! Strawberry shortcakes passed!

Thanks to **Narudevilfan** for favorites! Have a blue-berry muffin!

Thanks to **RoseMarina **for following me?! ksjndfosng I'm flattered?! Take my love and go on with your way!

Now, interestingly enough, I got a new review! Thanks to **Xzshin **for the review! Now for your questions:

Yes, I'm sure. Somewhere in the chapter, my answer will get elaborated, but I hope you are okay with the explanation! As for the second part, I'd say no. We shan't forget that the mindscape isn't exactly made by a Bijuu's existence within its Jinchuuriki and therefore can't be controlled by said Bijuu. It is a mindscape and always existed. It's more like you added an extra tenant to your mind, but it's your mind nonetheless. People can't really enter someone's mind even if the extra tenant is your other half. It wouldn't make sense.

Btw, I never had a beta-reader so this chapter is as crappy as ever. We all die together.

Now, without further ado, please enjoy the long awaited(?) chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I honestly would be _hysterical_ if you thought I owned Naruto.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Loyalty**

Kurama scowled disapprovingly at the obnoxious human alarm clock named Uzumaki Naruto with as much irritation a 4 year old can muster after being awakened at the ungodly hour of 2 in the morning.

"**What **the fuck." He drowsily glared at his twin, his lips crawling down into a snarl, not faltering even when Naruto began to bristle on the spot guiltily.

"I can't sleep!" He whisper-shouted, his guilt palpable in his clear cerulean blue eyes. "I'm too excited for school –ttebayo!"

Kurama didn't even try to suppress the growl of repulsion when Naruto uttered the word 'school'. He, with all due disrespect, would rather have his ass whooped and thoroughly fucked by Shukaku than stay in a room with brainless bitch-spawn for hours while listening to a brain-less idiot drawl on and on about shit he already knows. He really sometimes wonders if Saru-Jii-Chan wants him to suffer.

But, lo and behold, here he is either way.

The senile old man had come two weeks ago with the news that they would get their education, to which, as you probably know by now, the twins' reactions differed significantly.

Naruto looked like someone had given him the world in a bouquet, topped off with a tidy ribbon, while Kurama looked like someone stuck the Hokage tower up his ass.

They were told that they will enter school early -instead of the regular 8 years of age- for their safety, and be enrolled with the first years to make relations and learn self-defense incase of any more 'mishaps' _(cough_ People trying to hurt them_ cough) _that may occur.

Kurama had vehemently denied the necessity of such thing. He could take care of both their educations, thank you very much.

The resulting argument was probably a great spectacle that Kurama would've rather watched than be a part of. A four year old shrieking his lungs out in fury at the absolute leader of a power-house village, who, interestingly enough, cowered under the child's wrath is a story worth generations of anecdotes.

The ridiculous squabble went on and on, and probably would've gone for longer if not for Naruto, who finally had enough of the bullshit and uttered the magic phrase of '_But I wanna try it! Please Kura-Chan!' _with the combination of his all-mighty Kicked-Puppy Eyes in all its 'fuck-your-opinion-gimme-what-i-want' glory. It was a tad bit overkill because Kurama already subconsciously relented the second he was called Kura-Chan, but oh well, who cares?

By the way, despite _everything,_ he still made Naruto ramen for lunch later that day.

Dammit, for someone who used to be the embodiment of hatred and pure chakra, Kurama is a pussy.

"School starts at 8." His glare softened somewhat at Naruto's sulky expression but still persisted. "Waking up now will make you sleepy while in class. You'll miss the studying part of school –ttebane." Not that he's complaining. He can teach Naruto how to step on people better than every dickhole and cunthole in this village on his own.

"I know!" Okay, Naruto looks like he's on the verge of tears, and it is _not _doing any favors to his weak heart right now. "I want to sleep, but I just can't –ttebayo!"

Kurama sighed, '_What's so hard about shutting off your brain? Why are humans this unnecessarily complicated?!'_

"C'mere." He got out of their joined bed and beckoned for Naruto to follow him out the room.

Trudging into the dining room with Naruto in tow, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a scroll he may or may not have stolen from an ANBU _(cough_ Hound _cough_).

Naruto peered over his shoulder curiously. "What are those?"

"It's a storage scroll," he answered absently, "You can place your shit inside it to save space."

He placed his palm on the scroll and flowed some chakra into it. Out the scroll came an empty book along with a bright neon yellow and orange(ugh) pencil.

"How about you write why you feel so excited in this book? What you want to do when you go to school? Who you want to meet? What you want to happen?"

Naruto carefully took the book and pencil, though he seemed more interested in the scroll than the objects now in his possession. Already showing interest in Fuinjutsu? Damn, Uzumaki blood plus Minato _really _make quick results. He can already imagine Naruto going on and on about Fuinjutsu theories for hours on an end_._

_ And I thought I escaped that torture, _Kurama huffed, feeling fondly exasperated.

"I can tell you more about the scroll later, if you want. Hey, you can add that to the list of things you are excited for –ttebane!" He added cheerfully.

Kurama is starting to think that being awoken at this Sage-forsaken time might be okay, if that beaming, sunshine smile on Naruto's face is anything to go by.

"Kurama is the best!" Naruto hugged him tight, and quickly ran back into their room, leaving Kurama to pick his mushy, molten self off the floor.

'_School better be a fan-fucking-tastic day, or I'll make the Kyuubi attack to look like a baby shower."_

He slowly trudged back to the room and climbed back into the bed next to Naruto, who is writing at light speed into the small book. He distantly ponders if it's possible for the book to catch on fire due to the sheer speed at which the graphite scratches onto the paper, Naru's excitement bleeding into words and etching onto the paper at speeds he thought only Minato can reach when he finds a particularly perplexing formula.

_Fuinjutsu really does flow in the blood, _he thought blankly. Will he get comically immersed in the subject as well, since he technically has the same blood as Naruto? He already knows quite a bit -Kushina made _absolute _sure of that-, well, quite a bit more than your not-so-average shinobi anyway.

He felt a long-delayed pang of despair when he remembered how Kushina would babble for hours on an end about Fuinjutsu and all the things she and Minato researched in their very questionably lengthy meetings. Will Naruto drag him into similar meetings soon? Will he be a genius in it? (He obviously will, with who's blood is flowing in his golden veins. Kurama will make sure of it) Will he drag any sort of acquaintance he makes into this hobby too? Will he get Kushina's Kekkei Genkai? Will he be able to meet the sealed half of the Kyuubi properly in the future?

When he finds out who Kurama really is, would he chain him u-

He must've fallen asleep at some point, as he now found himself waking up to sunlight streaming into the room in waves, the sun kissing Naruto's face like a soft halo, accentuating his whisker marks upon tan skin and coloring the usually bright yellow hair into a shimmering gold.

Kurama feels oddly refreshed yet blank, like he slept better than he ever did. He's not even sure of whether he dreamed or not, but he ain't complaining, as his brain is a too blank to really think right now. He glanced at the clock -6:00- but the numbers didn't really register into his mind. He just stayed there staring at nothing until he got a little of his brain cells to work and finally _looked _at Naruto.

And _Holy fuck, he looks like an angel._

Kurama just stays like that, staring into his Sunshine's peaceful sleeping face, searing every detail into his mind as if afraid he will never see it again while trying to ignore the puffiness of his own eyes. He looks peaceful, as if more than a few thousand people want him dead. At this moment, he sees Kushina relaxing, that is excluding Minato's coloration. No lonely, sad eyes. No forced smiles. No hidden pain.

Just _peace._

His brief(?) moment of tranquility is cut by Naruto snorting and unceremoniously falling off the bed.

Kurama just sits there in a daze, staring at where Naruto previously lay.

.

.-

.

.

"WHAT!" Naruto shrieked, suddenly sitting up.

Kurama's brain finally caught up with him completely and stared at Naru bewilderingly, "What's wrong?"

"THE TIME!" Naruto screeched, and much to Kurama's dismay, he's right.

It was 7:37

Only little over 20 minutes to go.

"**Fuck.**"

* * *

Naruto clutched his book to his chest, heart hammering hard, face straining against the ridiculously huge smile on his face with his arms wound tightly around Kurama's neck. His excitement is almost palpable in the air surrounding him, somehow forcing the occasional onlooker to cover their eyes from the sheer brightness of his expression.

But Naruto could care less, because he's going to make friends today!

Naruto has always tried to make friends in the village, yet for some reason very much hidden from them, they are absolutely hated by the adults. Especially people who live near on used to live in the occasional destroyed building here and there.

Naruto always wondered what happened to those buildings.

But that's not important, as he will finally be given the opportunity to speak with people without some adults coming in between! Though he might deny it every time Kurama asks, he's lonely as hell. Kurama is great company and he honestly doesn't know what he will do without him, but he also wants to meet different people. Everyone has different personalities, right? He wants to discover all of them! Who knows? Maybe he might meet someone that will accept both him and Kurama!

"Kurama! Kurama!" He called his twin excitedly.

Kurama only hummed in response, not reducing his supersonic velocity in the slightest and somehow eating his onigiri with ease. Naruto's excitement was undeterred by the lazy response.

"How many friends do you think we'll make?!" He shouted excitedly, "I want to be friends with ALL the class -dattebayo! Everyone will see how cool we are without the adults taking them away! Then they can come over and you'll make us snacks as we play -ttebayo!"

"That's cool and all, but leave that all for when we arrive!" Kurama ground out, jumping from rooftop to the next.

"But Kurama is so fast! No way we won't arrive in time -ttebayo!" He stated matter-of-factly.

And unsurprisingly, Kurama tried to hide his obviously present blush by looking away, but Naruto being the little rascal he is, caught sight of it with the cheekiest smirk in existence.

"Shut up! Hold onto our stuff properly! Stay still so I don't drop you -dattebane!"

The rest of the trip went in a similar fashion; Naruto babbling about what he will do, while Kurama grunted in response, running at Naruto's equivalent of speed of light.

_Damn, Kurama is cool._

When they finally arrived at the school ("_The hell is this shit hole?!"_) Naruto immediately clambered off Kurama's back and passed him the scroll he was forced to grab. Kurama immediately took out a clock from the scroll and smirked.

"7:54. We arrived on time."

"YAAAAAAAAY~!"

"C'mon! We ain't got no time for this!"

* * *

They quickly rushed to class, following after other almost late students.

Naruto can probably kill someone with his sheer eagerness, cuz holy damn, he can't stay in one spot! 'I'm gonna make friends! Even though Kurama doesn't believe that, I WILL get some -dattebayo!' according to Naruto.

The classroom is pretty wide and exactly as Kurama remembers it; desks lined up going up like a staircase with a podium placed in front of a blackboard, probably for the teacher that's gonna teach them, as well as a few dozen or so students speaking each other about 'Daddy did my hair today!' , 'Chiaki can do flips!' , 'I wonder who our Sensei will be?' and 'So many students!'.

But first of all, The Fuck™?

Why are they blocking the entrance? Did the dip-shits not teach their own spawn to _NOT _congregate around pathways like decent human beings? Even Kurama isn't decent -or a human being- and he knows that!

"Why's everyone so big?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes, "Will we be that big when we grows up too?"

"Cuz they wanna be bigger dicks and cunts than their parents." Kurama answered nonchalantly despite the deep scowl etched onto his face. He plopped the rest of his Onigiri into his mouth. "And yes, if you eat your vegetables properly instead of hiding them in my garden. Even if they make good fertilizer."

Before Naruto can respond, someone screeched bloody murder_ -that Kurama will very much commit if they don't stop shrieking in his ears- _and pointed a chubby finger at Kurama like the impolite bastard they are.

"You swore!" The meaty boy shouted, "Mommy says that swearing is bad!" The children around them started to stare and whisper among themselves; Kurama could hear their loud whispering of 'She's swearing!', 'Her hair is so nice and long!', 'Look at his hair! It's yellow! That's my favorite color!', 'I think mommy told me about them once!' and even 'They're those monsters!'; the last two making his breath hitch and flinch respectively.

"Well, mommy can go stick her words were not even daddy will find! Oh wait, never mind. I'm sure daddy is too traumatized to get lost in her fat-ass since long ago!" Kurama retorted. Kurama is 110% sure that he isn't -quote- in the mood to deal with any more of their shit -unquote- so he grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to two empty seats in the front.

"Kurama," Naruto whispered , "If you be mean to them, they won't be friends with us!"

"I could care less!" He growled, "They'll probably be like all the other grown-ups! Walking piles of trash, that is!"

"Kurama!"

"Fuck them!"

"_Pleeeaaase~?_" Yes, Naruto had to call out the big guns: it's The Kicked Puppy Eyes! It _always _works on him even though Kurama doesn't even _like _puppies!

For a minute, Kurama just glared(?) at him. For the entire minute, Naruto was worried that The Kicked Puppy Eyes failed him for the first time ever, and Kurama will shut him down any minute now.

"Fine." Kurama grudgingly conceded in defeat.

'_Well, not so grudgingly if his Naruto's smile would be the result of said defeat_', Kurama thought, feeling relatively miffed.

"Thanks, Kurama!" Naruto exclaimed with that genuinely overjoyed smile of his that he probably knows made Kurama's stomach jump and somersault around and hugged his twin. He's pretty sure his scowl is either twitching continuously or is very much gone but he can't tell. He's not really sure which is better.

Right at that moment, the door opened to a young shinobi to walk in, a few dozen freckles sprinkled on the cheeks which stretched with the smile on the bespectacled face, revealing a single dimple on the left cheek. Short brown hair pulled into a small ponytail with a few stray strands falling into deep green eyes. The shinobi's whole demeanor radiates warm energy. Overall, probably good-looking, according to other people.

"Good morning everyone!" The teacher chirped cheerily, "Please return to your seat! We'll start your first classes!"

Everyone clamored into places, Kurama absently -and grimly- noted that they avoided his and Naruto's spot as much as possible, some even fighting briefly before finding their own seats. Before long, everyone was seated as the teacher nodded approvingly at them.

"Very good! You sat down very quickly! _(Pardon me, what?)_ In the life of a Shinobi, it's important to do your orders quickly!" The teacher complimented the class with a hand flourish in exaggerated gestures.

Damn it, Kurama already knows this will be a pain in the ass.

"My name is Onikuma Aoi! You can call be Onikuma-Sensei. I will be your homeroom teacher for the next three years! I'll also be teaching you math, history, and physical education, so please take care of me!" Aoi-person finished with a bow.

Aoi seems like a nice person so far, the class and Naruto agree with him if their excited '_HAI! Onikuma-Sensei!' _is anything to go by. Though the teach appears to be satisfactory so far, it is questionable whether _Aoi_ will remain so after realizing who he and Naruto are. If any sudden personality change occurs after that, then he will show _Aoi-Chan_ that he didn't get the title of the Kyuubi-no-kitsune just for show.

The rest of the class is pretty uneventful as Onikuma starts explaining what they will do, their syllabus, yada yada. Bleh. This is as shitty as he expected, and he actually doesn't even _know _what he expected!

A tap on his shoulder awakens him _-when did he fall asleep?- _and faces Naruto blearily.

"You can't fall asleep in class!" Naruto chastised him seriously.

"But Naru-Chan~" He whined groggily, "It's so boring~"

"B-but we have to listen to Sensei to pass! You told me that!" Naruto's oh-so-adorable face squished up into a pout.

"You do that then. I don't need to listen, I already know all this shit." He yawned widely with sharp canines sticking out, "Wake me up after class." He didn't let Naruto answer and immediately went back to sleep.

* * *

When Kurama woke up again, it was to annoying voices blaring in his ears and the almost insatiable urge to tear someone's stomach open and watch the guts spill out with malicious glee.

He groaned irritably. _Why do children have to be so loud?!_.

"Ah, Kurama!" The sweet melody that is Naruto's voice reverberates right in his left ear. Paying attention to Naruto's voice instead of the demon spawn shrieking at each other is _way_ better.

"Is class over?" Kurama rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of any lingering sleepiness.

"Actually, Sensei said that we can use the rest of homeroom to make friends and talk -ttebayo!"

_Fuck_, Kurama internally winces, _I don't wanna deal with this._

Before he can even start his impending -and probably long- rant, some brown-haired girl he vaguely remembers from the backgrounds appears out of nowhere in front of them, and no, Kurama didn't flinch away from the beaming smile she threw them.

"Your hair is so pretty!" She exclaims, "And your face too! You're so pretty!"

Kurama just stared at her blankly for a few minutes -maybe judging her for her bad sense of complimenting- and when Naruto didn't answer, he realized, _she's talking about me._

Kurama isn't used to being complimented in any way other than being powerful and intimidating ,demonic or some other synonym of the three, so he's not really sure how to react to this compliment. Should he laugh? Should he smile? Say he got it from Naruto's parents? Compliment her back? Tell her to fuck off? The last option seems very enticing, but he's 200% sure that it will get rid of any chances Naruto has of making friends. What should he do?

Naruto, being the amazing ball of sunshine we all know, love, and absolutely appreciate, sensed his internal struggle and bailed him out immediately.

"I know, right? Kurama always takes so long to take care of our hair, so obviously his hair will look particularly nice -dattebayo!" He explains with the innocence of a toddler and the smile of a thousand suns. Kurama makes a resolution to serve Naruto tons of ramen later.

The girl looks confused. "His?" she asks like someone just told her the sky is green and grass is blue. "You're a boy?"

Naruto did a double-take, his expressions alternating from 'Are you stupid?' to realization, then to a 'Then I need to enlighten you, oblivious child' with that ever so smug tint to it. It was cute and kinda comical at the same time. Kurama would've really laughed if not for his raging thoughts.

Why do they care so much about genders? Some weird ideology of '_women are delicate! They should learn tea ceremonies and plant arrangements!' _or some bullshit? He remembers this being the case with Kushina and Mito, both of which showed the world their opinion on those thoughts by being one of the best Ninjas in their villages. He knows at least 5 kunoichi that can hand you your ass on a silver platter by simply lifting a finger, and in some cases, not even moving.

So _why _did this little girl's face of excitement melt away to irritation and disappointment like she can't talk to him anymore due to his body having an appendage she doesn't have?

Kurama and his siblings never really had genders and went with whatever suited their character or whatever. They are literally made of Chakra so they don't need any sort of sustenance, aka no excretory system or digestive system, and don't need children, so no reproduction system either. They just said 'K then, imma be a dude.' or 'I like that extra 's' in the pronouns' and they all just agreed because they needed pronouns and shtick. But being treated differently due to having a different body type?

Kurama has never seen such bullshit before. It seems like he'll have to reeducate these maggots like the saint he is.

'_I will teach those dip-shits a lesson by 'corrupting' their children_', he internally cackled ominously. He quickly schooled is expression to what he hopes is a trusty smile. Gotta make 'em worshi- _ahem, _believe him, no?

"Kurama is-"

"It doesn't matter." He interrupted Naruto, much to the girl and Naruto's surprise. "Everyone must be treated equally. If you want, then Kura-Chan is a girl, and if you want, Kurama is a boy -ttebane. I don't want to be given certain privileges or treated in such a stereotypical manner due to such an unimportant thing." Kurama smiled at her with that somewhat -he will deny it to the heavens and back- motherly grin of his that made Naruto want to hug him tight and holy fuck, Kurama is cool.

"But it matters!" The girl exclaimed, clearly confused. "Mommy said so!" He quickly stomped and kicked the thought of telling at her that her mommy might as well tell her she's a whore and she'd believe it, but that would be unwise won't it?

"Hey," Kurama interjected, that irritated tone already bleeding into his voice despite his ever so placid expression, "What's your favorite color?"

The girl -and Naruto too- looked confused. "Yellow. Why?"

"Now, what's your Mommy's favorite color?" He didn't even bother answering her inquiry.

"Red."

"Now, your mommy says that Red is the best color _ever _-ttebane. Is she correct?" Kurama asked surprisingly patiently.

"What? No! Yellow is the best color! It's bright and beautiful and-"

"So your mommy isn't always right." Kurama grinned widely, feeling oddly proud, "This, Chiaki-Chan, is called an opinion. People think differently all the time, and what you think -your opinion- is always different from others -ttebane'." Kurama placed his head on the table, his arms folded around it. "You're mommy thinks that you treat people differently depending on their gender. I think it doesn't matter. I don't care if you call me a girl or a boy; that is my opinion on that matter -dattebane. Doesn't matter if I'm a Joe or a Jane, love dresses or robots, whether you address me as a 'he' or a 'she'. The important part is that I will _always _be me."

Only after his miniature TED-talk did he notice the small mob around them, listening intently at every word he utters, so he smirk cockily. "Though I'm sure I can make your hair look as pretty as mine." To his, and Naruto's, great amusement, all the girls perked up at his statement.

"R-really?" Chiaki tentatively asked.

He smiled his best I-wont-bite-your-head-off smile and answered. "Add some accessories while I'm at it. I'm sure I have something that will complement your eyes -dattebane." He pulled out his trusty scroll and took out a hair ornament he made for Naruto, who refused it because '_I'm manly!'_ or something.

When he turned back to the girl, he noticed a lot of the boys now surround them too, but unlike the girls, are more interested in the scroll. He huffed a chuckled and beckoned for the girl to come closer, which she did obediently.

"That's a storage scroll -dattebane." He explained while separating the girl's hair into segments. "Used by Shinobi to store things for their missions." The children all 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed at the scroll.

"How do you make it work?" The previous chubby boy asked. Kurama bit down the irritated '_Of course your fat-ass wouldn't know_' at Naruto's glare. "You imbue it with Chakra, energy from your core." He explained then paused. "We'll learn more about it in class. You can even ask your teacher."

"Kurama is sooo smart!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed from behind him. "Kurama can do everything so easily -dattebayo!"

Kurama smiled mischievously, his smile stretching into a toothy grin when Naruto froze on the spot, probably getting suspicious of the smile. He finished doing the girl's hair and let her admire it with a mirror before speaking.

"Ya know, Naru-Chan's pretty amazing too." He casually stated. "He can sneak around and pull pranks on people without anyone noticing -dattebane!" He laughed at Naruto's slack jaw. "He once painted me and himself onto an inconspicuous building while wearing a neon orange shirt without anyone noticing."

"Oh! You're the one who did that?! Coool~!" One of the kids exclaimed, the rest of the children agreeing. Kurama barked out a laugh at Naruto's red face, bashful from the sudden sudden positive attention. Before any of them know it, they flood Naruto with questions, while the girls ask Kurama about his hair-styling and other shtick.

Kurama smiled warmly at the delighted face of Naruto as he animatedly conversed with the other students. He finally got the friends he always wanted. Naruto turned to look at him and at that moment, two identical cerulean eyes met, holding a silent conversation.

'Thank you, Kurama.'

'No problem, Sunshine.'

* * *

"Nevermind, this is stupid." Kurama glared at his marked paper.

"I actually agree with you for once." Naruto grumbled.

The first day went well, except when the parents shot them dirty looks on their way home -and Kurama got personal satisfaction at Chiaki's mother's face when she happily and proudly told her about what 'Kura-Chan' told her earlier today-, but they weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth at that time, so they took what they were given appreciatively. Yet for some reason, they were still surprised when suddenly, the next day, everyone hates (some looked unsure so they kept out of their way) their guts for existing. Then the Teacher decided that the class -only Kurama and Naruto had harder ones- had to take some BS test that was clearly above their level -which, mind you, he actually taught Naruto a bit of a while ago- and then they apparently did shit in it, which is why they are still here after class.

"I thought I already understood these!" Naruto whined into his arms.

"You did. They just changed our answers then marked _those _answers." He took Naruto's paper and clicked his tongue. "Though we don't have any evidence so no one is going to believe us due to being the 'demons' or some other bullshit they'll pull outta their asses."

Naruto just whined wordlessly at their misfortune.

Kurama really should have expected it, and he probably actually did, but dammit is he still mad at them for doing it either way. He tried to make do for Naruto, but obviously the words doesn't give fucks about your misfortune and fucks you up instead.

The test him and Naruto were given was for the 3rd year students, way out of their league, so _why _is the fact that they actually knew more than half the answers not considered genius on its own? And not to mention that they are pretty much 3 years younger than their supposed 'peers', this pretty much labels them as prodigies, but _nooooooo,_ it's just the Kyuubi twisting their minds like a damn fiddle.

First of all, he doubts he would've known any of those answers if it were not for Kushina and studying on his part. Second, the fact that they think the Kyuubi can fiddle with their minds through a tight-ass seal -yes he checked his mindscape, the cage was empty but pretty much impossible to escape without outside help- speaks volumes about their trust of their precious Yondaime's abilities.

He, once more, laments his failure in atomizing this corrupt village.

"Uzumaki," Aoi-person called coldly, the previous impression of gentleness evaporated like a veil of mist clearing up, "You two will stay here for after-school detention. You are not to speak until given permission to do so." They both stared at the paper in the 'sensei's' hand. "Now let's see why you two are here on the SECOND day of school. Let's see...your marks for such a simple test were absolutely abysmal."

Naruto whimpered pitifully.

"Not to forget, we received word from a distraught mother that you attempted to corrupt a fellow student's mind." Aoi-person glared at Kurama."So you will receive a second punishment later, Uzumaki Kurama."

Naruto looked sufficiently enraged for both of them and, unlike Kurama, showed his disapproval. "But Chiaki-Chan wasn't corrupted! He just taught her about opinions-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have not been given permission to speak, have you?" Aoi countered snidely. "It seems you have managed to corrupt your own brother. Not surprising from a demon child such as you." Kurama glared blankly at the sneer directed towards him. "Naruto is to sit out on PE for a week as well as rehab to get rid of that thought process." Naruto opened his mouth to protest once more, but paled when he glanced at Kurama's face. "And Kurama will be suspended for 3 days and shall write a 2 thousand word essay on why your behavior is not tolerated and a written apology to the distressed mother and whomever it may concern."

Kurama continued glaring blankly at the person before him. He didn't notice Naruto's pale visage when he glanced at him, nor did he care a all.

"If you two don't listen, you'll be punished. Understood?" Slowly, the person before him morphed. This person didn't even look like the the Onikuma Aoi he saw yesterday. This person's face was blackened. Skribbles covering the face like a mask of some sort. He's like one of them. The faceless sons of bitches outside that treat them like trash. That made Naruto suffer. This person doesn't deserve a face to be differentiated.

Don't **deserve **it at all.

He is kinda grateful for the skribbles. After all, if he sees that face again, he doubts he could stop himself from scratching it off. But that didn't expel the already accumulated fury in him.

Kurama glared at the skribbles with as much hatred as he could muster. "**Fuck you.**"

The room suddenly felt cold and oxygen scarce. It was suffocating, pure blood lust crashing into the room like waves of a tsunami. Kurama noticed the ninja's icey cold glare morph into fear as light trembles turned into full body shudders. He couldn't help but grin in sadistic satisfaction when the bespectacled face further paled in pure unadulterated terror. He bared his fangs in a sinister smile.

"Kura-Chan, wait!" He completely ignored Naruto's alarmed voice. "Wait, don't do it, Kura-Chan!"

The second the words left Naruto's mouth, Kurama jumped out of his chair and firmly wound is small hands around the poor ninja's throat and _squeezed._

"**You want an** **apology?**" He poured some chakra in his hands and watch with great elation as his nails sharpened and drew blood, a beautiful contrast to the cold pale skin. "**Well, I apologize to every organism on this miserable rock for every resource your useless existence has consumed.**"

He raised one of his arms. "**And I shall do it the favor of getting rid of the trash.**"

Naruto then suddenly bolted up from his seat and tackled him onto the floor.

"**LET ME AT 'EM! I'LL SHOW THEM CORRUPTION! I'LL SHOW 'EM SOMETHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR!**"

"Don't do it...please..."

"**THEY DESERVE IT! THEY HURT US! THEY HURT YOU, YOU HERE ME! THEY DESERV-**"

"I know!" Naruto shouted over him and forced Kurama to meet his eyes.

Kurama's heart stuttered at the anguished eyes brimming with unshed tears. He can already feel the face slightly overlapping with a smoother more defined face framed by red blazing hair stabbed through by his **claw-**

"I know they deserve it!" The painful words stabbed at him mercilessly. "But...! But..!"

"THEY'RE NOT WORTH IT -DATTEBAYO!" Naruto forced out, sobs wracking his small body.

Kurama's arms twitched.

"THEY'LL JUST HURT YOU MORE! IT'S NOT WORTH IT -DATTEBAYO!"

The teacher's discarded body nearby groaned.

"I KNOW THEY ARE WRONG! I KNOW THEY'RE UNFAIR -DATTEBAYO! BUT NOT LIKE THIS! WE CAN'T SHOW THEM OUR POINT LIKE THIS -TTEBAYO!"

The classroom door opened to multiple other teachers coming in.

"YOU CAN START A DAMN REVOLUTION AND THEY STILL WON'T LISTEN TO YOU! THEY'LL TURN YOU INTO THE BAD GUY -TTEBAYO!"

People flooded the room and surrounded the unconscious teacher.

"WE JUST HAVE TO SHOW THEM, KURA-CHAN! WE'LL BECOME IMPORTANT PEOPLE AND CHANGE THAT -TTEBAYO! WE'LL TELL THEM THAT THIS IS WRONG! THAT WE'RE NOT FINE WITH THIS! THAT WE ARE PEOPLE TOO -DATTEBAYO!"

Naruto's determined eyes shined with that fire he saw multiple times on a different face and his breath hitched.

"PEOPLE LISTEN TO JII-JII ALL THE TIME RIGHT?! THEN I'LL BECOME HOKAGE -DATTEBAYO! THEN THEY WILL KNOW UZUMAKI KURAMA AND UZUMAKI NARUTO DESERVE TO BE LISTENED TO!"

* * *

When Kurama returned form his suspension, a particular hair ornament was placed on his table in more pieces than it originally was.

* * *

.

.

Naruto didn't get any friends that school year.

.

.

Kurama got suspended 12 more times that school year.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto failed that school year due to insufficient marks.

.

.

Uzumaki Kurama failed that school year due to excessive suspensions and hurting a Sensei.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Kurama started learning Fuinjutsu that year.

* * *

**A/N**: You know, I refuse to believe that the Tailed Beasts have genders. It just doesn't make any sense. They are literally beings of Chakra, why would they need reproductive organs? Also, who would they even intercourse with? And whyyyyy? I know this might seems stupid, but what happened in the chapter is my honest to god opinion on the matter. I believe they just existed, then noticed that their counterparts have specific genitals depending on this so called 'gender' so they went with it, cuz shit they're bored. So I think it kinda makes sense for Kurama to not understand as to _why _you are treated differently depending on gender. I think this thing was called being **Gender Apathetic**? Idk, if y'all know, pls tell me.

About the scene where Kurama gave Naruto the book to write his excitement away, it's actually a tactic I tend to use when I'm either too nervous or excited to function. It helps to get rid of the excess energy to relax. I'm not sure if it works for others, but feel free to try! :3

Despite Naruto saying that he loves the village and everything in the manga and anime, I don't think he was okay with the shitty treatment. Like, at all. So, in this fic, Naruto isn't exactly the biggest fan of the village. He will still love it, yes, but not as forgiving for their 'crimes'. You can't change my mind, this is straight up ganged child abuse, wtf?

I kinda noticed that I sometimes make Kurama swear excessively? If that happens, my apologies, it's not my intention at all. I actually don't swear irl so I'm just honestly swinging it. Please let me know if I do that. :/

It wasn't my intention to make a tear-jerker chapter but I can see I Failed miserably with a capital F without even trying. But, oh well, it happened.

The A/Ns are more than 700 words wth O_o, I shall end it now!

Well, have a nice day/night then! I hope the next chapter comes to me faster! You shan't worry of me dropping this. I won't. If I will, I'll let you know and put it up for adoption or something. Anywayz, Ta-tah~!

**Came back to add them Dattebayos as of 5/30/2020. :/**


	10. Chapter 6: Genius

**Rating: **M

**Notes**: Heyo peeeeeeps! Here's something funny. My sister found the very basic drafts I made of the 3 chapters I wrote which r now gone cuz of computer corruption and holy moly, How did this happen?! In the old draft, the previous chapter supposedly ended with Naruto throwing a Konoha-wide prank to retaliate for their misfortune and the twins giggling maliciously at their masterpiece, but uh, the previous chapter happened instead so, oops?

The same happened in this chapter actually, but I'll write about that at the end notes instead, to avoid possible spoilers.

Another thing I noticed is that in the previous chapter, I didn't use a pronoun for the sensei even once. O_O' I'm sorry if it confused anyone, but since it happened, you are free to think of Aoi as either gender. I think their appearance, at least in my mind, is pretty androgynous, so yeah. Have fun deciding if they're a bitch or a dick. :D

Btw, this is important so pay attention! I re-read my previous chapters and decided "Yup. They are flaming pieces of trash." So I took the time to elaborate and fix some things in them, so I recommend you reread them! You don't have to, but I added some details to emphasize my points and stuff as well as some extra information to help understand some of my decisions for this story.

Now, let's start The Ritual:

Thanks to **tgabbyd8** and **potterlover54 **for favorite and following! I'm kinda out of flour so I hope a chocolate bar is enough. ;-;

Thanks to **potterlover54** again fro following and favoriting me as well! I still don't have flour, so I guess take my last S'more! 3

And last, but definitely not least, another review from **thor94**! Omg, you gave me two reviews now, I'm so honored. OwO Now for my reply:

Yes, that piece of shit. I already hated 'em even though I made the character. :P

The evidence part is kinda hard to explain but I'll try: The Hokage isn't exactly a free person. Yes, I know everyone knows this but I guess I didn't explain enough in my previous chapters. I elaborated on the reason he's more busy in the previous chapters after the update so you can go reread it, but for now I'll just say this. The Kyuubi attack was big. Like, Pein levels big. The kyuubi destroyed almost half of Konoha and killed a little more than a fourth of its population, a majority of which are shinobi, the villages soldiers and main source of income. It means that Konoha was severely weakened and in dire need of resources and leadership, so no way the Hokage can just walk out of his office to play with babies or suddenly put away his paperwork to tend to them often. Even if 5-6 years pass, he would still have a ton of work to do and the normal amount of usual paperwork added to that? Give the man a break. Their school-life won't exactly be his number one priority and even if he receives a report as such, he'll probably put it away for later until it's too late. You probably have a better explanation or even something to go against my own explanation, but I don't want to think about it, so please accept this. ;-;

About Naruto being in Kurama's shadow, it's kinda a given. Kurama is hundreds of years old. He has enough experience for generations, so it makes sense he would be kinda perfect. Don't worry, he won't be perfect, I can assure you that, but trying to make Naruto stand out over him will be ridiculously difficult and probably impossible with my meager ability and creativity. I can make Naruto stand out significantly more among his peers than he does in the anime and manga, but that's the most I can do. I will try my best to maybe get them on the same level or so, but please don't get your hopes up.

This review reply is pretty upsetting, but I have vowed to be honest with you. I'm sorry If I disappointed you.

Now, to escape the somber atmosphere I created, please enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Genius**

Fugaku looked down at Sasuke with a smug look that shrieked 'this is my son and I'm proud of it' in 10 different languages, the pride placed on him making Sasuke's own heart swell with giddiness.

"With a family like his, I'm sure he'll grow up to become a splendid young man." One of Sasuke's many clan members said to his father. He huffed and thrust his chest out in pride of such compliments. Of course he's amazing! He's going to be a great ninja like Itachi-Aniki one day, so he worked hard!

"Already better than all his peers, isn't he? Other clans and civilians, I understand, but all the other Uchiha children as well? Well, well, it seems like we have another genius in the making." Sasuke almost blushed at the compliment –NO! Uchiha don't blush!- about him being a genius. I mean, of course he's better than the others! He's father's son and Aniki's brother after all! It's a given.

"Indeed. I look forward to the day he rises to the tops." Another auntie added. The tops?! No way! He will be in THE top! He'll be better than everyone, even Aniki, who's the most geniustest person he knows!

"I'm sure he will grow up be quite the looker. May I ask for a possible play date with my daughter some date?" Oh noooo. Girls have cooties, he doesn't wanna!

"I look forward as well." Father stated, the prideful tone not missed to Sasuke, so he ignored the implications of the agreement and grinned wide.

Today is Sasuke's 3rd birthday and it couldn't be better. He's surrounded by his father, mother, brother and multiple other Uchiha members and relatives all looking at him warmly like he is the center of the whole universe. With every utterance of 'Happy birthday!' inflating the joy in his heart so much, he feels like he'll burst from sheer happiness.

"Sasuke-chan," He looked up to meet his mother's kind smile, "It's time to blow out the candles, baby."

He runs over to the cake with as much enthusiasm a hyperactive three year old could muster –which is a ton by the way- and nearly topples over if not for his one and only Aniki catching him.

"Be careful now," Itachi smiled at him. "We don't want the birthday boy to get hurt do we?" Then he did that annoying poking his forehead thing that Aniki always does. He's not a small boy anymore! It's embarrassing!

"Noooo! Don't do that Aniki!" And he lets Itachi know about his discontent of it as well. To his frustration, Itachi merely chuckles and lights the candles.

He looks away from Itachi with a glare –no it's not a pout, I swear!- and moves over to the cake. Despite being a young child, he's not the biggest fan of sugary treats, but mother insisted that they make some cake for the guests while he can have anything else he wants. He's not sure why the guests get to eat something HE won't eat on his own birthday, but he trusts mother, so he let it go. The second the candle's flames go out, everyone starts clapping –sans for Father, but his proud smirk is more than enough to go by- and congratulating him.

Sasuke couldn't help but let the over-excitement overfill him, and spilled it all into a wide grin at being the heart of all this happiness around him.

Everything is A-okay!

* * *

Sasuke looked around at all the guest for his 4th birthday while grinning a little too widely and hopping around enthusiastically like an overstimulated rabbit.

"Well isn't someone excited." It wasn't posed as a question, but he answered Itachi anyway.

"Well, they are obviously excited to be a part of MY birthday! They get to be with the future best shinobi of Konaha, obviously!" He huffed haughtily.

"Really? The strongest shinobi are _veeery_ strong, you know? Are you sure you can beat them?" Itachi bemusedly inquired with a quirked brow.

"Of course! In the last spar, I managed a hit on you! One day I'll be stronger than you, father, and everyone!" If he could hit someone like Itachi at his age, then he would be able to beat anyone by the time he's his Aniki's age! If Aniki is considered a genius, then he's an absolute prodigy! Everyone said so, after all!

"Well," He tried to dodge, but the offending appendages called Itachi's fingers managed to meet his forehead, much to Sasuke's dismay. "I look forward to the day."

"Boys! It's time to blow the candles!" Mother's voice called for them before he could start complaining, and so they both walked over to Father and Mother, him standing in from of mother and Itachi stopping a few steps behind Sasuke.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-chan." His mother places a gentle kiss on his forehead smiles lovingly at him. He wipes off his forehead the second mother isn't looking.

"Hn." His father merely nods at him with a recently not-so-rare not-smile that somewhat dampened Sasuke's good mood. Over the year, father didn't smile at Sasuke as much as he used to. The pride and anticipation morphing into impatience and occasionally disappointment. Unfortunately, Sasuke always had the uncanny ability to read expressions a little too well, so he isn't mistaken at all. Father often just scowled, as if waiting for something to happen. Waiting for what to happen? Sasuke's not sure, and that makes him feel absolutely anxious.

He simply bows to father with what he hopes is a determined face. Even if it's his father, he has to show respect to a clan leader!

He quickly turns to face his guests with an elated grin, thanking them for coming to his birthday. THEY should be thanking him for inviting them to someone like he's birthday, but he need to give a good impression of respect to his fellow clan members!

Sasuke quickly turned to face the cake and snuffed out the flames of the candle. Unlike last year, the room didn't erupt into congratulatory cheers, yet the clapping was in abundance as usual.

He grinned at his quests with a polite air around him. He often saw mother do that.

Everything is okay.

(He absently notes that there're less guests than last year.)

* * *

He looked around the room at his handful of guests, all of which are murmuring and whispering among themselves, none of them smiling whatsoever. Smirks, plastic smiles, and jeers maybe, but no actual _smiles. _The room _reeks _of ulterior motives and mockery, covering the room's atmosphere in fake cheer of something that's not happiness for their presence for the occasion.

He glanced to his left at his mother. Her smile was as kind as ever, but it felt a little too tight and pained to be completely genuine, as if she's trying not to show her disapproval of something. Why? He doesn't know, and it absolutely terrifies him.

He turned right and looked at his brother with Shisui behind him, his face grim and lips stretching into a thin line. His face is carefully blank, exuding a non-approachable aura around himself, silently forbidding anyone from attempting any sort of interaction. Shisui is uncharacteristically silent and aloof to his surroundings. Their presence, while reassuring in a sense, makes him more nervous than ever. The way they stand near him like bodyguards, shooing away anyone wishing to speak with him, it unnerves him.

He looked around hopefully.

Father isn't here.

He silently blows out the candles.

No one applauds. He stiffly nods at his guests.

Everything is going to be okay.

* * *

Today is Uchiha Sasuke's birthday, yet, much to his absolute annoyance, almost nobody seems to care.

Itachi was away on a mission with Shisui for a few days now (They both wished him a happy birthday before they left though), and mother made him some tomato soup, but otherwise, everyone went on their way as if it were any other day. Even father.

This irritated Sasuke a lot. Everyone always used to come to kiss his ass about how he's 'good-looking' or a 'genius' and 'will be one of the strongest ninja' , even trying to get on his good graces only to get to Itachi, but then don't come to wish him a happy birthday, never ask when he's hurt, always assume he doesn't work hard for his 'genius', never truly attempt to socialize with him other than shallow compliments and being straight up nuisances.

It's absolutely irritating.

And that's how he found himself going to the park with only his mother as company on his own birthday.

F̶e̶e̶l̶s̶ Sounds kinda sad.

"Now, Sasuke-chan. I'll be here, so you may go play with the other children." Mother's faced often looked tense and wary, but she tends to hide it behind a smile. But over the few years, much to his dismay, he had learned how to decipher people's feelings from their faces even better. He could see the guilt as she smiled at him kindly. She's one of two who truly knew him, and he is eternally grateful of her. But despite mother dearest telling him to do so, he can't really go play with these children. Even if no one cares anymore, he's still a proud child of Uchiha! Why would he waste time getting filthy with a lot of bratty children with personalities less colorful than wet cardboard? They'd just either ogle him or suck up to him like everyone else.

Of course, he doesn't say that to his mother. He smiles(_lies)_ and simply shouts an '_I'LL BE BACK!_' and runs towards the other children with what he knows is an (_fake_)enthusiastic air around him.

The minute he's out of his mother's line of sight, he sighs deeply and slows down to a walk. He glances around, looking at children chase each other in civilian speeds he long abandoned, climb bars he started to climb when he was 2, and playing ninja, something he already started to practice before they could even walk. He sighs again. Nothing to do it seems.

He continues walking inconspicuously –it's a good practice for sneaking- and ends up in a more secluded part of the park. He sits on one of the empty swings and thinks of all the possible ways to pass time. He snorts inwardly. It's funny how he needs to think of a way to pass time when he used to always have someone with him passing time out of him. It reminds him of how everything used to be. When everything used to be okay.

He remembers back when his birthday was a day of smiles and compliments. He still gets those compliments, but they are always laced with ulterior motives these days. Maybe they were always laced with ulterior motives and he only noticed after he aged a little bit. He could've lived his entire life without knowing this.

He remembers when father would look at him with the same pride as he gives his brother. Now he just looks disappointed and even enraged. Father also started comparing him to Itachi all the time. Itachi could do this at your age, why can't you? Itachi could do that when he was younger, why can't you? Itachi could do everything before he was born, why weren't you?

He remembers when mother didn't have to always hide behind a smile. She's stiff when father passes by, her eyes always full of pity when she looks at him, and regret when she looks at Itachi. He's not sure why, but he doesn't want to know.

He remembers when he could befriend anyone without finding the selfish gleam in their eyes.

"Monkey!" Someone shouts, causing Sasuke to flinch, followed by a smack and someone else's shout of pain. His ears perk up at the word. Monkey? As in the animal? Or maybe the sign? He's supposed to be alone here though. He looks around searching for the source of the sound, his eyes finding solace on long, bright red hair held in a high ponytail.

"Ram!" The red head shouts at a blonde boy, who does said sign, but the red-head finished first and the blonde gets hit by said red-head.

"Naru-Chan, you're too slow!" Sasuke is affronted. Slow?! The kid was pretty fast, he's not that much slower than Sasuke's own speed! "When fighting, you have to finish your signs faster than your opponents! Even a single microsecond can change the outcome of the fight –dattebane! If you can't do a single sign fast enough, how do you expect to finish a whole sequence -ttebane?!"

"But Kura-_chaaaan_, It's so hard –dattebayo!" The blonde –_Naru-chan?_\- whined at the red-head –_Kura-chan?_\- while rubbing his smarting head. "I can't even channel my chakra properly, so why are we even practicing this –dattebayo?"

"Being able to finish your signs faster gives you a little more time to concentrate on channeling your chakra into the technique, as I doubt you will ever be as good as other people at chakra control with your capacity -dattebane. Also, speed is essential in a battle –ttebane! What's the use of having strong Jutsus if you can't use them in time? We'll continue practicing until you learn to counter fast enough, then we'll do chakra practice tomorrow! For now, after this we'll revise the Fuinjutsu alphabet! Now let's continue –ttebane!"

The blonde scowled deeply, but got into position either way. They continued their practice and Sasuke just watched, intrigued. Children his age actually knowing what to practice? Impossible. He would've thought them to be part of some clan, but he doesn't recall any clans with their characteristics. From what little he can see, they both have whisker marks. That and blond or Red hair? Yeah, no. No such clan exists. They're probably either civilians, which he greatly doubts, or orphans of some back-alley extinct clan.

The most interesting thing though, is how the red-head who seems to be around his age, maybe older, seems to know a lot about shinobi arts to the point of even coaching someone about it. Maybe part of the academy and helping her younger sibling get a head start before he enters? And what's this Fuuinjutsu thing?

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he must've been staring for too long, because suddenly, he and blonde made eye contact and just stared at each other for a good 5 seconds before _Naru-chan_ spoke.

"Who are you?" The blonde rudely points at him, his bright blue eyes –much to Sasuke's confusion- sparkled with carefully hidden excitement.

"Don't point." _Kura-chan _pushes down the blonde's hand and turns to him. His eyes meet similar bright blue eyes again (the color seemed to change with the light), but this one's held more than he can identify. At first, he definitely recognized curiosity, but then all of it was suddenly replaced by surprise, caution, and then overflowed with things he strangely couldn't identify and that greatly unnerved him. He couldn't help but stare deep into the diamond-like orbs, trying to decipher what's hidden underneath those sharp eyes boring holes into him.

"Can we help you?" _Kura-chan _asks him politely, yet sharply, effectively snapping him out of his daze.

"I- I was- erm," He fumbled for some words to justify his staring. Since when did he, Uchiha Sasuke, a proud member of the main family of the legendary Uchiha clan, stutter?! "I-I saw you were practicing something and I, er, got curious?" He grimaced. The sentence ended with a tilt that made it more like a question than a statement.

"Really?!" The blonde shouted. Sasuke winced at his volume. "We're gonna be ninja when we grow up –ttebayo! So we're practicing!" He paused. "Well, Kura-chan is helping me practice –dattebayo."

Said Kura-chan just stared at him with the same scrutinizing eyes, mesmerizing blue drifting from his hair (amusement), to his face (recognition), then finally to his attire (?), the last of which sharpened his stare into a somewhat-not-glare but terrifying nonetheless. He tried not to squirm under it.

"Ahem. Well, I am going to be a ninja too. Will start the academy in two years." He tried to continue the conversation to avoid the stare.

Naruto's face brightened up even more. Sasuke faintly thought that it made him look stupid.

"That's so cool! We can be rivals in school then -dattebayo!" At Sasuke's questioning eyebrow quirk, the blonde elaborated. "Actually started the academy last year –dattebayo!" _What._ "It's really annoying..." Blonde ended with a pout. He scoffed.

"Why would you go to the academy when you're so small? I bet you failed, you little squirt." He smirked at the shock and indignation in the blonde's face. "I'm sure if I went to the academy at your age, I would pass at the top of the class."

"HAAA?! What did you say, punk?!"

"You're stupid _and _deaf? Must be why you couldn't listen in class."

"Uchiha," Red-head finally spoke, her words sliding out smoothly like venom in his blood-stream. "I don't think it's polite to just interrupt someone's training session then being rude towards them –ttebane."

He shifted his glare to the red-head and scowled. "I didn't interrupt your session, Blonde here is the one who spoke to me."

"Hey! That's 'cuz you were staring at us!" Blonde defended. "Also my name isn't Blonde! It's Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage –ttebayo!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke's face twisted in mild disgust. "What type of parents name their child after a fish cake? And you think a twerp like you can become Hokage? Konoha's standards will have to fall to the dirt for that to happen."

Naruto's face turned red from anger, and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk wickedly. He was feeling quite frustrated this entire morning, so taunting this guy is making him feel somewhat better.

What he expected was Naruto shouting at him to take back what he said. What he _didn't _expect was a kick connecting with his side and sending him sprawling into the sand box. He quickly got up and maliciously glared at the red-head who kicked him.

"Parents." She snarled, her words dripping with spite. "Don't make fun of them."

He got into the usual Uchiha kata stance. "Make me."

The second the words left his lips, he felt the air leave him as what felt like a ton of bricks slammed onto his stomach, followed by a punch to the face, sending him sprawling again. When he got up to retaliate he met purplish-blue eyes with a glint of red. The red-head was right in his face, hand a centimetre from his neck.

She growled. "Don't make fun of them."

His scowl deepened. Getting beat by a nobody? And a girl too?! "You cheated! I could've beaten you if you waited until I said start!"

Irritation and disgust briefly passed in her eyes, it got replaced with exasperation then finally morphed into one of getting an epiphany. She muttered an '_It's not cheating if you're not caught_' as she turned away quickly to Naruto and whispered something in his ears. The kid perked up at whatever she said, and a disconcerting wicked smirk slipped onto his face. Dread suddenly started to pool into is stomach, making him feel somewhat queasy. Why does that smile look so dangerous?

"If you can beat Naru-chan here," Red-head took a stick and walked away from them. "Then I would acknowledge my mistake of 'cheating' and will kiss your boo-boos for you." She started drawing a big circle in the sand. "But if you lose," The disconcertingly wide smirk fixed itself onto her face as well, and Sasuke almost flinched, "You will apologize for being a pompous bastard –dattebane."

"Of course!" He accepted without a second thought. Though he doesn't need her to kiss his 'boo-boos'. She'll need that for when he beats the blonde brat.

"Then here are the rules," she started once they both situated themselves in the circle. "Fall out the circle, you lose. Down for ten seconds, you lose. Obviously, forfeit and you lose. I want a fair battle, so if any one of you is found cheating, you're out." She recited, sending a knowing look to both of them at the last part.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's start -ttebayo!" Naruto muttered impatiently. He immediately afterwards got into a rather impressive stance, but Sasuke's not about to admit that.

He rolled his eyes at the immature brat, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kura-chan do the same, and got into his own stance.

"One round only! Begin!" And they both rushed forward.

Sasuke planned to end the stupid fight in one strike, so he went for a feint. When Naruto fell for it, he suddenly appeared behind the blond and went for the strike, only for a leg to connect with his chin. He fell back into a crouch, rubbing his jaw while Naruto smirked at him. _This brat…!_

"C'mon Uchiha-chan! Naruto has bad reflexes and still caught you! You're impressing no one -ttebane!" Sasuke momentarily considered the idea of burning the hair off the annoying girl, but ignored the enticing thought for tackling Naruto.

They both fell into a flurry of almost synchronized kicks and punches, some connecting but most not. Sasuke was rather impressed with blonde, actually. His movements were rough but done with purpose of harm, aiming for weak or paralyzing points. If he had the strength and speed, his hits would be devastating. Though it isn't taking his all, he needs to pay attention to not get hit. One hit from such attacks will probably incapacitate him one way or another. But at this rate, if they continue to dance around each other, they will both tire. Wanting to avoid such thing, he stopped holding back and attacked ruthlessly with his all.

Sasuke smirked. The battle is rapidly working to his favor, as Naruto is pushed closer and closer to the edge of the circle. To be honest, Naruto's skills are not bad. They're pretty good actually, and would probably take down most people his age and maybe older, but his style is mostly offense and pretty much non-existent defense, making it quite easy to neutralize if you can get past his relentless assault. Sasuke can easily beat him. Sasuke _will_ beat him. He'll never let anyone beat him ever.

Just when he was about to throw the blonde out of bounds, Naruto kicked the ground hard, making a smoke screen –sand screen?- and pushed Sasuke away with a sharp jab to the chest. Sasuke cursed under his breath and looked around, searching for the annoying blonde. Bright golden hair and obnoxious orange shirt, why is that suddenly so hard to find?!

For a split second, orange hair glinted in the dust, and suddenly, the air shifted. Sasuke managed to dodge the flying attack by a hair's breadth. He glanced at where Naruto's attack connected and paled. Some of the sand in the spot had turned into glass.

He turned back to Naruto just in time to catch the cocky smirk, before they once more fell into the dance of punches and kicks, but this time, Sasuke was very much losing.

'_Why is his movements suddenly faster?! He moves more smoothly and his attacks come stronger! Was this guy secretly hiding his abilities?! I need to-_'

Naruto sweeps him off his feet, and before any of them know it, Sasuke falls out of bounds.

"Round over! Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" Kura hollered.

"YEAAAAAAAH! Shove that, punk!" Naruto cackled evilly.

"Nice game. You were both pretty impressive -dattebanyo." Kura walks up to them with a shit-eating grin that Sasuke would've happily slapped off her face if he were not in shock.

He lost.

_He lost a battle._

He, a genius of the _Uchiha_ clan, lost against some rude street-rat.

He could just feel father's angry, disappointed look directed at him. His throat closed, and he thought he might cry, but another emotion emerged from his depths.

Anger rose from his depths simmering to a harsh boil. He looked up ready to exclaim his discontent when the twins' bodies suddenly shifted. The blonde hair elongated and darkened into a bloody red, obnoxious orange changing into a milder green while the red hair shortened and brightened into spiky golden strands, the orange filling his(?) clothing instead.

Sasuke's brain short-circuited.

"You cheated…." He muttered. "You cheated!" He shrieked in unadulterated anger. How dare they?! Kura said that cheating isn't allowed, but then SHE can cheat?!

The now real Kura tsked in disapproval. "I said 'if one of you is **found** cheating' then they'd lose –ttebane." Her lips stretched into the smirk he hates oh-so-much now. "You don't have evidence on how we cheated,do you?"

"I didn't know cheating was allowed! That's not fair!"

"It wasn't." Naruto stated. "So we had to make sure you wouldn't know –ttebayo. Ninjas use whatever they can to win, ya know? In battle, there's nothing called cheating. Everything goes, and if you can't even handle this much, you won't be able to handle a single second out there –dattebayo. The world isn't fair, and it never will be. If it won't be fair, then why should we act fairly?"

He was too surprised by the moment of wisdom (that hit a _little too close_ to home) from a kid he thought had less brains than a ball of yarn to protest anymore, and it seems he wasn't alone in his shock. Kura's eyebrows have taken refuge on her hair line, her already big doe eyes widened, and pink lips slightly parted in a gape.

"Since when did you say insightful things?" She asked the blonde.

Naruto shrugged. "When pretty much the whole world is against you, you pick up some things -dattebayo."

Kura nodded solemnly then turned to the single confused Uchiha in the area.

"Now, since you lost, apologize."

Sasuke glared at them, trying to decide if he should concede or be stubborn. His Uchiha pride flared between 'don't apologize to anyone lower than you!' and 'You lost fair and square!'. "I didn't know you were allowed to cheat."

Naruto had the audacity to roll his eyes at him. "Look under the underneath I guess?"

Finally, his brain (father) came to a grudging conclusion and he forcefully grit out an apology. "I'm sorry."

The siblings seemed to be content with the forced apology and both smiled brightly at him.

"Well, you're very strong though!" Naruto exclaimed. "I don't think I would've been able to defeat you –dattebayo! You're amazing –ttebayo!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Of course I'm strong, I'm part of the Uchiha clan."

"Doesn't matter, not everyone in the Uchiha clan can do this much at your age –ttebane. You're pretty amazing if I have to say so myself." Sasuke's eyes widened. "You can do all this when you're so young, and can do so much more in the future. You have a ton of potential, I can tell –dattebane." Kura presented him her hand and smiled warmly at him. "You must've worked hard. Good job."

Sasuke looked into her eyes searching for _it,_ a drop of _it,_ yet all he found was _fascinated, impressed, gleeful, 'you did good', rueful? _and couldn't find the _planning, scrutinizing, 'how much is socializing with you going to be of value to me?'_ so he reluctantly took her hand and let her help him up.

"Nice battle, Uchiha-chan." She shook his hand.

"..'suke."

"Pardon?" She got close to him, and Sasuke could feel the heat rising to his face from the close proximity.

"Sasuke! My name is Sasuke, not Uchiha-chan!" He shouted at her, moving away to get her out of his personal space. He growled when amusement glinted in her glittering eyes.

"Nice to meet'ya, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted then gasped in realization. "By the way, this is my twin, Kura-chan –dattebayo!" Sasuke choked on his breath.

"You two are twins?" He asked, bewildered. "I thought she was your big sister or something."

Kura snorted inelegantly while Naruto paused and blinked at him in a dumbfounded manner, and then abruptly looked very much offended. "EHH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! KURA-CHAN IS THE YOUNGER TWIN -TTEBAYO!"

"Well, she's much more mature and responsible-sounding than you," He looked at both of them next to each other, "And she's even taller than you. What kind of big brother are you? Usuratonkachi."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's red face, feeling especially satisfied when Kura giggled in the background.

"TEME! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"Hm? Didn't you say that you can't beat me?"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

"We don't need to see anything to know that you'll lose."

"YOU-"

"Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke froze and turned to face his worried mother. "You weren't playing with the other kids, so I came searching for you."

Guilt started to pool in Sasuke's stomach. He left her waiting for a while, if the setting sun is any indication for how long he was gone, and worried her. His mother who, despite her continuous discomfort and pained expression, always made him her first priority, and he just ghosted her. He opened his mouth, prepared to start a string of apologies when-

"Ah, we're sorry ma'am," Kura suddenly interjected. "We wanted to show him something so we dragged him here –ttebane. We didn't know you would get worried."

"We're sorry." Naruto bowed.

Sasuke looked at the twins incredulously. Why would they cover for him? He was too busy being surprised (and confused) and missed his mother's own surprised expression and then sad smile.

"It's alright. I see you have been playing quite roughly?" Her eyes trailed from the mess in the sand box to the twins' and his dirty clothes.

"Yeah! We had a spar to see who would be a better ninja –dattebayo! It was fun!" Naruto beamed at the pretty lady.

"Oh my, I'm glad you had fun." She smiled at all of them, the first completely genuine smile Sasuke has seen on his mother's face in a while. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Sadly, we have to go back now. It might be your birthday, Sasuke-chan, but we can't stay out too long."

The twins gasped. "It's your birthday?!" They both asked in creepy synchrony. So twins _can _read each other's minds.

"Ara? Did he not tell you?" Mother asked. Sasuke quickly grabbed her hand and steered her away from them.

"Let's go home! I want a wash!" He tried to sound as whiny as possible.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." She laughed good-heartedly. "Have a nice day boys."

"Bye bye, Sasuke and Sasuke's mom!" Naruto beamed that annoying blinding smile.

"Happy birthday, Suke-chan!" Sasuke almost choked for the second time today and glared at the younger Uzumaki.

"Don't call me that!" He tried to growl, but it came out more of a whine, much to his embarrassment.

"Yeah yeah, sure. By the way, we'll be here every weekday if you want to see us –dattebane!" She beamed a similar sunshine smile. He finds himself liking this one better than Naruto's.

He and his mother walked back to the Uchiha compound in silence. Right when they arrived at the gates she looked at him bemusedly.

"Do you want to come back again?"

"…sure."

Everything is becoming okay.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Sasuke." Sasuke almost jumped a foot in the air when a voice suddenly sounded from behind him, but quickly beamed when he realized who it was.

"Aniki!" He started bouncing on the spot. "You came back early!"

Aniki smiled at him. "I didn't want to miss my little brother's birthday, so I worked harder to complete the mission quickly."

Sasuke was smiling so hard, his cheeks hurt. The day started badly but has improved so much! He can dare say, it is becoming a good birthday!

"Where did you two go?" Itachi asked his mother.

"We went to the park. I wanted Sasuke-chan to play with someone instead of staying with an old lady like me in a stuffy house." Mother chuckled. "He had fun, I presume."

Ignoring Sasuke's _'It wasn't_ _fun_!' Itachi gave his input."I can tell that you played quite roughly." Aniki eyes his dirtied garbs bemusedly. Mother merely laughed and excused herself to go prepare dinner.

"Of course I would get dirty! We had a spar!" He glared at his big brother, his chubby cheeks inflated like a squirrel's. "I could've beat the blonde, you know!"

"Hn. I sure you could." Aniki didn't look surprised that he didn't win. Sasuke's not sure if he's relieved or saddened. "What stopped you from beating him?"

Sasuke huffed even harder. "His annoying twin changed places with him in the middle of the match! She said that cheating wasn't allowed but cheated with her annoying yellow gremlin of a brother!"

"Don't speak like that. It isn't cheating if you're not caught," Aniki nodded sagely. "That is an essential matter to every shinobi. In a fight, there's nothing called 'fairness'.I'm glad you learned that early on, Sasuke."

Sasuke was prepared to continue ranting about his encounter with the siblings when the atmosphere of the room dropped to near zero and all the air left Sasuke's lungs all at once. A familiar feeling of dread overwhelmed him. It always did.

"Father." Aniki's stare was hard and cold, but that was not important in face of what was in front of him.

"Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke watched his father's disappointed expression overlap with Kura's proud grin and couldn't help but think,

'_Why?'_

Why isn't father ever proud of him? Aniki gives him advice and helps fix his mistakes. Mother gives her compliments when he shows her his moves. His private tutors are always honestly impressed with his skills and call him a genius. Naruto declared that even he can't beat Sasuke in a fight. Kura told him that he did good and has a lot of untouched potential. Yet why? Why isn't father proud of him yet? Why doesn't he look at him with those prideful eyes anymore? Why? _Why?_

"I thought I raised you better than to stoop down to this level. You are playing around with weak-minded civilians," Father hasn't spoken with him in so long, so why is he talking about that? What about the Fireball Jutsu he finally perfected? How about the date? His birthday? Is that not important? "And to even lose to a girl? I thought better of you, Sasuke."

He continued staring at his father's retreating figure until it disappeared into the interior of the main house, futilely hoping that he would eventually turn around, state that he's just joking, apologize, and pat his head while congratulating him like he used to.

Father didn't even glance backwards.

Sasuke continued staring, his traitorous heart not letting go of the minuscule glimmer of hope, holding onto it tight like a life-line. Father will come back for him. He will come back and tell him he's proud. He will come back…..

and wish him a happy birthday...

Right?

Sasuke waited until dinner.

Itachi had to drag him back in.

He didn't cry. He's glad he didn't.

Because everything will be okay soon.

* * *

**OwOke:**

"Naru-chan."

"Hm?"

"Why did you suddenly start calling be Kura-chan when in public?"

"Kura-chan sounds more androgynous than Kurama, so everyone can assume whichever when I say that -ttebayo."

"...what's the full reason?"

"..."

"..."

"...So I can identify whoever treats you harshly and beat them up..."

"..."

"I wanted to be more of a big brother -dattebayo..."

"..."

"You don't like it?"

"...No, I love it. C'mon, I'll make some veggie ramen. Oh don't whine at me mister, I get to choose today and I know you love it -ttebane!"

* * *

**NOTES:** Here's the chapter! This time, I actively tried to make you feel for Sasuke. Not sure if it worked tho... But I did my best, okay?! :I

Now, as promised, I'll tell you how this chapter was originally written.

I originally wrote that Fugaku still gave a shit about his second son, and made a huge ass party for Sasuke somewhere, but Sasuke got lost and found the twins at a nearby park. There he spoke with Naruto for a bit, chatting about their dreams and actually getting along (somewhat) until Kurama strut into their view with the sun shining on his marvelous hair and just being beautiful. Sasuke, thinking that Kurama would swoon and shtick like the other girls, started acting aloof and being mean to both of them. Kurama, noticing Naruto's distress over losing a possible friend, kicks Sasuke's ass in 7 different ways (maybe get rid of some lingering Uchiha hate for controlling him while at it), then Sasuke vows to beat Kurama one day and gets retrieved by Itachi, who found his little bro long ago, but watched the interactions for the funsies.

Btw, I decided that Kurama ain't getting shipped no more, and will instead be the local mommy dearest. Deal with it.

Idk what else to type here soooooo, have a Fun Fact #1: When my sister found the drafts for the 3 chapters, she found complete versions of all the previous ones. She opened a random one, which happened to be chapter **4.2: Monster**. After reading it, she looked me straight in the eye and asked me "What is wrong with you?".

Once more, I have no idea how that become this chapter, but I guess I wanted to practice writing darker things? Anyway, I am still practicing so don't kill me yet.

I guess that's all for today. Look forward to the next chapter, if possible! Ta-tah~


End file.
